


生化人会梦见电子情书吗

by fuushin



Series: 攻壳机动队|石川×普洛特 [1]
Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuushin/pseuds/fuushin
Summary: 我又开坑了真是不好意思【抽打没错我就是那种只会写前2000字的废柴【跪这次要写的是最近迷上的石川×普洛特的CP！【狂喜乱舞虽然很早就看了攻壳机动队但是很可惜当时并没有看明白【最近重温了好几遍越发喜欢其中软软的普洛特小哥以及年事已高还奋战在防壁突破一线、不动声色的石川老头XD所以有了这篇阅读前注意：CP是石川×普洛特偶尔角落里会出现帕兹和斋藤的谜之互动【www“”双引号里是角色间当面的对话「」里是发生在电子脑通信间的对话背景虽然有查资料但中文资料很少&日文资料片假名太多最后凭借塞氏翻译法自暴自弃一定搞出了很多错误【抽打！希望阅读的各位不吝赐教m<_ _>m如果不介意的话谢谢观看XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我又开坑了真是不好意思【抽打  
没错我就是那种只会写前2000字的废柴【跪  
这次要写的是最近迷上的石川×普洛特的CP！【狂喜乱舞
> 
> 虽然很早就看了攻壳机动队  
但是很可惜当时并没有看明白【  
最近重温了好几遍  
越发喜欢其中软软的普洛特小哥  
以及年事已高还奋战在防壁突破一线、不动声色的石川老头XD  
所以有了这篇
> 
> 阅读前注意：  
CP是石川×普洛特  
偶尔角落里会出现帕兹和斋藤的谜之互动【www  
“”双引号里是角色间当面的对话  
「」里是发生在电子脑通信间的对话  
背景虽然有查资料  
但中文资料很少&日文资料片假名太多  
最后凭借塞氏翻译法自暴自弃一定搞出了很多错误【抽打！  
希望阅读的各位不吝赐教m<_ _>m  
如果不介意的话  
谢谢观看XD

1  
「都说了我还没变成课长那样的老头子，不需要照顾。」

姑且算是解决了出岛的危机后，九课全员进入了一种微妙的懒散状态。  
大概是因为这次真的算是场大风波吧。

草素子显出罕见的心不在焉的恍惚感。包括巴特在内的队员们都注意到，她对久世英雄有着似乎超出对待罪犯的异样情感，但包括巴特在内的全员都对此保持了沉默。  
不过只是在这一件事情上。

此时的石川正因为素子「手臂康复前，由普洛特来照顾你」的命令而不快地回击。

原因很简单。正如石川所说的那样。  
“照顾”两个字戳中了除荒卷课长外目前九课最年长的石川的软肋，让他觉得不快罢了。

「这跟你的年龄没什么关系。」素子迅速回击。「那么我换个说法好了。在普洛特恢复到刚加入九课的状态之前，观察他的日常行为。」  
石川保持了沉默。  
他意识到素子这样安排一定有她的目的。  
只是，「因为我的手臂受伤了，就正好一箭双雕吗？」  
素子上扬的语气听上去似乎有些得意。  
「啊拉，你一定要这么想我也没办法。」

※

结束了与素子间不算愉快的通话，石川关掉通信，拎着收拾好的包裹，从家出发去医院。  
原本他就被勒令，要在床上乖乖躺好静养。但出岛事件发展急转直下，石川虽然没有正式参与作战，却也不大不小地活动了下，只是活动的下场是他原本骨折的左臂伤口再次迸裂，不得不接受第二次缝合手术。  
在这个电子脑与义体广泛应用的时代，信息以光速在不同个体间流动传递。唯独人类躯体受伤后的治愈过程仍和一个世纪来没什么两样。盛放灵魂的壳体实在是过分脆弱――一切拥有了灵魂的生物大概都会产生这样的感慨吧。石川一边想着，一边合上房门。

到达医院门口，他并不意外地看到了普洛特的身影。对方正一脸担忧地看着他的左臂，但又只是和往常一样尊敬地叫了声前辈，就紧紧跟在石川身后。  
大概素子和普洛特说的版本，是要他来照看行动不便的伤患吧。石川决定和这个年轻的生化人新人说清楚，以免对方真把自己当作弱不经风的老头子了。  
“你不必一直跟着我的。”石川皱着眉强调。  
“我也要到这里的BCMC分部检查，刚好和前辈顺路。”普洛特柔和顺从的声音从后方响起。“刚才少佐突然用加密通道联络，我还以为出现了紧急状况。前辈没事真是太好了。”  
“那个多管闲事的母猩猩。”石川低声抱怨，过了好一阵身后没有任何声音。石川回头看去，普洛特正瞪大眼睛，似乎有些惊恐地看着他。  
嗯？石川思索下，“你该不会从来没听过有人叫素子是母猩猩吧？”  
普洛特好不容易将表情恢复，不过回答地仍然有些迟疑。“之、之前，只是在通信频道听到过。”  
“这个外号可是我给她起的。”石川带着恶趣味的笑容。  
于是他有些愉快地第二次看到可怜的普洛特吃惊到无所适从的样子。

碰头之后石川和普洛特分开，分别向住院部和BCMC分部走去。护士接收了石川的资料，将他领到之前住过的病房。  
紧接下来是预约好的检查。情况并没有恶化，只要再来一次小型手术就可以了。再见面的主治医生笑容也和上次见到的一模一样，令石川不仅怀疑这家伙是不是在工作时间都开着笑颜程序。  
旁边负责记录的护士是黑色短发的仿生人，除了发型以外和九课装备的操作者外观看上去相似到过分。  
医院的一切环境参数都被精心设计，控制在最适合病人康复的区间，其他的部分完全被空白填满。即便是作为电子脑情报专家的石川，此刻也只剩下无所事事一种感觉。  
算了，偶尔这样休息下也不错。

回过神的石川发现医生已经离开，只留下护士整理资料。石川从椅子上站起身，护士立刻维持着手里拿着病历袋的动作，转动身体向他看过来。石川用简单的话语，向护士说明他要回病房了。  
在他说完后经过了一两秒的时间，护士才仿佛理解了他的话语般转身，回到原本的动作。  
虽然外貌相同，但和九课的操作者比起来，医院所用的仿生人的机能和搭载的AI的水准，还是相差甚远。

回到病房后，石川听从医生的指示，安静地平躺在病床上。几乎同时他觉得这实在太小题大做了，忍不住带点嘲弄地轻笑了下。  
他想起普洛特。BCMC的网路和医院的其他部分一定是相互独立的，即便现在利用医院的端口入侵，也找不到BCMC里的核心资料。  
相比起来，还是直接问人更快一些。  
石川打开加密通道。素子的信号立刻传递过来。  
「需要再做一次手术？」  
「嗯。预定在明天上午。」石川直入主题。「刚才的话题还没说完。」  
「什么话题？」素子在线路另一端装傻。  
「别耍赖了，你已经拿到的情报有多少？」  
「真是心急。本来想等一阵子再说的。」素子轻笑。「不过，现在告诉你也无妨。权当做是休息期间的消遣吧。」  
听她说得如此轻松，石川反而怀疑起来。  
「到底是什么事情？」

素子将情报传送给石川。电子脑将数据流展现在虚拟视线中央。石川粗略读取一遍，其中是BCMC的内部构成及人员情报，以及上周登载在某报纸上的一则简短消息。  
「BIO-CONTROL MEDCIAL CENTER，生物控制药物研究中心。是独立于其他科研机构、专门负责进行生化人研究的的国立专门研究所。普洛特作为生化人的试作型这件事你已经知道了吧。」  
「嗯。」石川继续在数据流里浏览，有些心不在焉。「虽然一开始不清楚。」  
「那么，你知道BCMC同意将普洛特派到九课的原因吗？」  
素子将报纸上的简短消息展开到所有情报流的最上端。  
「新滨市郊外化学工厂爆炸。受伤人数不明……」石川看着新闻的标题。「是BCMC下属的工厂？」  
「这件事发生在普洛特到九课后的第二个星期。从时间上来说已经有点微妙了。」  
石川也有同感。通常来讲，这种看似边角料的无关情报，往往是揭穿巨型阴谋的突破点。  
「很像笑面男那时的情景啊……等下，」石川从这条新闻追踪下去。现时的新闻网络已经相当发达，从一条新闻发端，可以轻而易举地找到与其相关前因后果的所有报道。然而石川一无所获。郊区化学工厂爆炸的报导在网络的洪流之中，如同一片单薄的枯叶，在放射状新闻团块的夹缝中簌簌颤抖。  
“没有接下来的后续……被强行放进黑箱里了吗。”现实中靠在病床上的石川，用没有受伤的右手摸着胡子沉思。  
「硬要说后续也不是没有。」素子将BCMC人员构成表放大。金字塔般的人员组成，顶端所长之下，第二层三名副手负责人中，最左侧的中年男子的详细信息被一条条展开。  
「他是与九课联络，将普洛特介绍给九课的负责人。」  
石川看着照片里男人疲倦而苍白的脸。  
「同时是将普洛特从构想到现实的制造者。」  
灰白色朝后梳起的短发，略微下垂的眼角，留有烧伤痕迹的右颊。  
「也是爆炸的工厂里找到的，唯一的遇难者。」  
-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

2  
虽然石川在和素子的连线结束后，立刻便在通信里寻找普洛特，但对方始终未曾上线。石川等待了一阵，直到医院的会客时间快要结束，他终于耐心尽失地透过网络进入到医院的加密防壁终端。  
接下来还要继续深入的话，就是在无许可情况下的非法侵入行为了。石川完全不在意。九课出身的人对这种情况习以为常，也有充分的自信做到不被发现。  
石川随手截住一封还未被终端读取的邮件。气象部门发来的每日例行报告。将中和型攻壳程序封装进去后，石川将邮件再次释放。原本犹如白色金属般坚固冷硬的防壁，在邮件透过的一瞬间，立刻变成了无害的透明弹性体，在信息流的冲刷下微微颤动。  
石川低笑一声，进入终端内部。本来这些自动邮件就很容易被当作侵入的免费钥匙，医院采用的防护等级如此之低，实在令他无话可说。

加密终端之内，医院各系统通过粗细不等的信息流，错综复杂地连接成巨大的超复杂网络。从远处看，很像是大大小小的球形壳体或远或近，或接触或缠绕组成壮观的综合体。石川对其他的部分没有兴趣，他径直找到了BCMC所在的，与其他部分从颜色到风格都明显不同的区域。  
犹如从四维空间投射下来的巨型投影般，BCMC所在的区域呈现出令人不快的暗黑色阴影，并在阴影深处藏着个小小的正方体。BCMC在这间医院的所有资料全部投射其中――虽然石川知道这里仅仅是BCMC在医院的一间分部，但信息量还是少到有些意外。或许，阴影之中的只不过是个空壳而已。  
迅速查看一番，结果不过是证明了方才的判断。石川在BCMC管理区域的阴影中，只找到了先前少佐交给自己的那些资料。  
看来那家伙已经来过这里了……石川摸着胡子想。  
在退出之前，石川最后看了眼深黑色的正方体。里面会有些什么呢？  
下一刻，他将自己的GHOST弹出了网络。

※

结束黑客行为，真正地在病床上闭目养神的石川，听到了轻轻的敲门声。  
说完请进后，房门被无声打开，出现在门口的正是普洛特。

“打扰了，前辈。”

这家伙似乎对九课的每个人都叫前辈。石川想。“你没有回去？”  
“电子脑的参数还没有确认完毕，矫正师让我在医院住一晚。”  
和石川上下两件式浴衣风格的棉布病服不同，普洛特身上套了件更像是实验品穿着用的，长至膝盖的浅绿色塑料服。普洛特在病床旁的椅子上坐下，单层布料发出细微的摩擦声。他稍微歪着头，细长的眉毛蹙起，担心地看向石川被重新包扎的右臂。“前辈的手臂怎么样了？”  
石川注意到普洛特的眼睛里有着毫不虚伪的关怀神色。  
“明天再做一次手术，就可以出院了。”  
随着话语的内容，普洛特眉毛拧起的程度加深了。显然他对再一次手术的讲法很在意。  
“不用担心，只不过是确认没问题的流程而已。”石川对露出这样表情的普洛特补充。  
普洛特忍不住笑了一下。  
石川皱起眉头。  
“对不起……”普洛特连忙说，“只是，感觉石川前辈对年龄很在意。”  
在九课的分担中基本上都是位于后勤的辅助工作，很少出现在前线的石川，偶尔也会在和成员间的对话里使用“老朽”这样其他成员听到后暗笑不止的自称。石川懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，头向后靠了靠。  
“啊啊，是有点在意没错。但是没有你们想的那么在意。”  
普洛特对着这样心口不一的石川前辈，再次露出了无奈的笑容。

之后普洛特大概将石川的呵欠理解成他疲倦了的意思，很快便站起身告别离开。病房里又恢复了寂静。病床前的投影播放着当日新闻，都是些在九课成员看来微不足道的小事。石川看着装载AI播音员的量产型面孔，再度陷入了思考。  
和这些批量生产的、仅仅借用了人类的外表的机械AI不同，普洛特属于生化人的试作型，也就是说他是拥有着GHOST、而身体却是完全的实验室产物的……人造“人”。  
不过，目前的舆论下，对于生化人还有着很多误解和分歧。生化人的GHOST与人类的GHOST有区别吗；生化人的身体能够通过实验室培养达到义体的水平吗；如果赋予生化人更多的权限，最后是否会导致人类的弱势，甚至被生化人取而代之……  
各种各样的争议和讨论之中，普洛特作为日本第一个完全达到试验要求的生化人，默默出现在这个世界上。作为普洛特自己，对这些问题又会有怎样的想法呢？  
――石川任思绪漂游着。突然在脑海里冒出的念头，令他自己也觉得有些意外。  
不过他也知道，这些并不是能够直接向对方寻求答案的问题。  
怀着种种复杂的感慨，石川熄灭了病房的灯光，比往常早得多地，沉入了睡意的包裹之中。  
-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

3  
如同石川本人所言，第二天的手术以半小时的速度快速结束。麻醉药的效力过后，也还没到正午。  
医生向清醒过来的石川交代了和上次手术结束后完全相同的注意事项，又以与之前每次都完全相同的笑容结束了谈话。石川坐在病床上，微微动了下左手手指。肌肉向大脑传递了些许痛感。  
不过和上次住院时相比，完全是可以忽略的程度。  
石川在通信里搜索。普洛特正在线上。石川听到年轻人带着点喜悦的声音，透过电子脑，以一种奇妙的方式在耳边鸣响。  
「前辈，手术已经结束了吗？」  
「嗯。」石川回答。「你那边状况如何？」  
「正在做最后一次生理循环的确认，大概还有20分钟就结束了。」应该是没什么问题，所以普洛特才被允许打开通信。  
「那么，我差不多也该出院了。」石川从床上坐起，寻找地板上的拖鞋。  
「但是前辈的手术……不需要再休息下吗？」  
「说过了只是确认而已。」将几样行李装进背包，石川问道。「之后你会回九课吧？」

有些模糊的问句。石川被通信间短暂的空白提醒，才意识到自己问了个某种角度而言难以回答的问题。他正想再做补充，向普洛特解释他是想问结束在医院的检查后，普洛特是回九课工作还是回家休息，却听到通信另一端传来的带着些许坚定的温和回应。

「是的。关于这次的出岛事件，课长交给我很多报告写。」

石川扬起嘴角。

「是吗，那我过去与你会合。」

※

原本打算以接普洛特为借口进入BCMC分部的石川，被正门处的AI机器人彬彬有礼地拦在门外。  
他只好略带不快地仰视着约20层高的暗黑色建筑，直到普洛特的身影出现在门口。

在回九课的路上，普洛特一边开车，一边听石川讲关于新滨市郊化学工厂爆炸的消息。

“西田先生去世了……”重复着听到的消息，普洛特握住方向盘的手指有些颤抖。但石川注意到，他并没有显出十分意外的神情。

“在离开BCMC的训练中心，到九课报到之前，我曾经去找过西田先生告别。”  
普洛特回想着。  
“虽然西田先生的身体状况一直不太好，不过那次看到他的时候，真的觉得他应该去做全身义体化的手术……”普洛特蹙起细长的眉毛。“当时，西田先生听到我的简历被九课接纳后，露出非常开心的笑容。”  
西田先生像是挚爱的孩子有了归宿一般地、再无牵挂地叹了口气。  
――那一瞬间，普洛特心里闪过如此不安且不详的念头。  
“但是，公安九课不是之前某个事件中，被判定为对政府不满的恐怖组织吗？”普洛特有些不安地对制造出自己的博士发问。为何要特意将自己送到这样一个来路不明的组织去呢？  
西田看着迷惑不已的生化人。“BCMC对于你而言，只能算是摇篮那样的临时住所。不将自己置身于人类的社会中的话，始终也无法让自己拥有人类的思想。至于为何选择了公安九课……”  
西田博士轻轻咳嗽着，微笑了下。  
“这个问题的答案，只能靠普洛特君你自己去寻找了。”

※

回到九课。推开操作室大门的石川，第一眼就看到坐在解析台边撑着下巴，不知道在思考什么的草素子。  
在他开口之前，素子转过头。  
“出院后就过来了？”素子脸上有着微妙的笑意。“稍微再休息几天也没关系的。”  
“呆在家里无所事事的感觉也没好到哪里去。”石川坐下，放松着身体。  
虽然嘴上说着闲下来很无聊，但陷进椅子里的石川显出一副非常舒服的放松表情。在九课以外的地方几乎无法看到流露出如此神情的石川。拜这份工作所赐，绝大多数时间里，九课的成员们都处于神经高度紧绷的状态。  
“有件事我要先告诉你。”石川对素子说，“我把西田死亡的消息告诉普洛特了，所以他也知道我要对BCMC调查的事情。这是出于我个人的判断而进行的行动。没有先和你确认。”  
“没关系。”素子抬起头，手指拨弄过发梢。“这样的话，有些事情反而可以直接向普洛特询问了。就按你的考虑进行吧。”  
“多谢。”  
两人间沉默了一阵。石川有种奇怪的感觉。往常他和素子之间的对话从不会进行地如此没有打扰，总是会被这样那样的通信打断。“其他人去哪了？”  
“巴特在训练新的学员。陀古萨女儿感冒，提前请假回家。帕兹和波玛……”素子停顿下来，稍微皱起眉头。  
“我还真不知道这两个家伙去哪里了。啊，还有斋藤。”素子打开了脑内通信。「斋藤，帕兹，波玛！你们三个在哪里？」  
「在新滨市北，就快到难民聚居地附近。」斋藤回答道。「怎么了，少佐？」  
「为什么跑去那种地方？」素子像是从位子上跳起般地站起身。石川只迟疑了一瞬，紧接着便立刻拽下解析台的操作仪，打开IR检索系统，锁定斋藤他们目前所在的位置。  
「你在说什么啊，少佐？」斋藤带着些不快。接着帕兹和波玛也加入了对话。  
「不是你让我们来的吗？说是这边的荒地上发现了内务省某个秘书的尸体。」  
「没错，语音通话的记录还在，你要……」  
素子不等波玛说完，单方面切断了和外出三人组之间的通信。然而事情似乎并没有那么简单。素子的视界似乎扭曲了一下，随即恢复到像是什么都没发生过。  
“石川！”  
“再坚持10秒！”锁定了波玛他们的位置后，石川飞速地操作着。要赶在病毒发作前，将素子、波玛、斋藤和帕兹的电子脑防壁升级到最高等级。  
没时间了！――素子竭力喊出声。然而双耳却没有听见这句呼喊。伴随着电子脑视界的一片红色警告，素子连弹动手指这样的动作都无法完成。她定定站在原地，双眉紧蹙，固定在刚站起身的姿势。  
将命令点击发送，石川猛地起身，拽下素子脑后的连接端口，插入进解析台的替身防壁当中。  
替身防壁立刻爆出火花。九课进入了许久不曾出现的病毒入侵的状况。搭载着AI系统的操作者提高到最大功率，对外连接被依次切断，突如其来的灾难在一个小时后才彻底结束。  
-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

4  
等巴特和陀古萨赶回九课，看到的只有累倒在椅子里合眼假寐的石川。  
巴特伸手把石川推醒：“少佐呢？”  
石川疲倦地抬起左手，又中途放下，换成右手揉搓倦怠的双眼。“在整备室。”  
“居然会被入侵电子脑，真不像是少佐啊。”陀古萨皱着眉头感叹。  
也许是最近持续的心不在焉的缘故。石川和陀古萨交换着眼神，又同时看向表情严肃不知道在想什么的巴特。  
“那么，斋藤他们怎么样了？”陀古萨回到正题。  
在调出通话记录的同时，波玛也被记录里嵌入的电子脑病毒感染了，同时与他连线的斋藤和帕兹也未能幸免。素子虽然先一步断开了通信，却没能阻止病毒的侵入。唯一值得庆幸的大概就是当时尚未登录到九课通信线路上的石川，不仅躲过了被侵入，还在病毒扩散式发作之前将四人的电子脑防壁转为攻性模式――虽然在法律上启用攻性防壁是违法行为，之后猴子课长一定会皱着眉头大喊让他们好好写报告吧。  
“虽然通话记录里的是嵌入式病毒，但是如果想要夺取GHOST侵入键的话，必须转为由攻击者发动的入侵才可以。所以攻性防壁启动后，病毒的扩散会被强行终止，攻击者的位置也会被锁定。”  
石川站起身，带着巴特和陀古萨向楼层尽头的休息室走去。一般而言，这个房间很少被用到。  
“唯一的问题是，波玛他们因为GHOST被锁定，根本无法做出任何动作吧？”陀古萨似乎明白发生了什么。  
“嗯。所以车子撞上了高速公路的护栏。刹车再踩晚一点，就从30米高的地方掉下去了。”石川说着推开休息室的门。  
里面躺在长沙发里的三人显然听到了石川的话。斋藤接过普洛特递来的水杯，一边咳嗽一边无奈地自嘲。“我的反应还可以吧？”

※

普洛特收到石川的联络，接回了负伤的斋藤、帕兹和波玛，并对他们做了初步的检查。三人都受了些擦伤，坐在副驾驶席的帕兹受到的冲击最为严重，也因此右脚扭到了。由于整备班人手不足，电子脑的探查要在素子的休整结束后才能依次进行。  
总之，拜那位提供虚假信息的攻击者所赐，九课全员又将度过一个不眠之夜。

“可以让我协助整备班的前辈们进行维护工作吗？”普洛特给斜躺在沙发里的帕兹盖上薄毯后，终于鼓足勇气，走到石川的面前请求道。  
房间里其他人愣了下。的确一开始普洛特是作为塔奇克马的维护员而被招入九课的，不过之前他被荒卷课长任命为专属秘书，已经有一段时间了。虽然是生化人，也偶尔会露出不通世事的疑惑感，但整体上普洛特将秘书的工作做得很好，自然到九课成员们已经差不多忘记了普洛特并不是人类这件事。  
石川稍微考虑了下。“嗯，这样就帮大忙了。不过，猴子老爹那边也需要人手话要怎么办？”  
普洛特愣了下。“这个……”  
石川露出捉弄成功的笑容。“我会和课长说明的。放心。”  
普洛特才知道是被耍了。几乎没被人捉弄过的他，完全不知道要怎样回应，只好微微红着脸从休息室急步离开。  
留下来的陀古萨他们对石川喂喂喂地提出抗议。  
“怎么能这样欺负普洛特呢！”  
“早就应该告诉普洛特，石川‘老前辈’的恶趣味是最糟糕的。”  
“没错，九课每个人的外号都是他起的。”  
“下次见到普洛特，要和他说以后离石川老人家远一点。”  
“你们几个都闭嘴！”九课最高龄的石川终于怒吼起来。“还有我哪有给每个人都起外号！”  
“单单‘猴子老爹’和‘母猩猩’两个就已经很了不得了是吗。”帕兹完全没有停下来的意思。  
其他几人大笑不止，休息室陷入喧闹的混乱中。

※

普洛特为斋藤拿掉便携式替身防壁。“检查结束了。前辈。”  
斋藤坐起身，带着一脸倦意。“帕兹和波玛的检查已经结束了吧？”  
“是的。”普洛特整理起仪器。“波玛前辈的电子脑需要进行还原到病毒入侵前的清理操作，现在已经转入整备室。帕兹前辈的右脚扭伤、膝盖也有磕裂，现在正在进行义体的修复。”  
斋藤接入九课的通信频道。奇怪的是，素子此刻并不在线上。时间已经是第二天凌晨三点，斋藤有些摸不着头脑。正当他要想普洛特询问素子的去向时，石川走了进来。  
“你还在？”石川看到斋藤，有些意外。  
“调整才刚刚结束啊。”斋藤苦笑着说。“对了，少佐呢？现在她不在线上吗？”  
石川挑挑眉毛，露出种微妙的笑容。“她先回去了。”  
“回去？！”  
“表情非常平静，完全没有发怒的样子。”  
石川这样说着，而斋藤发出一声短促的叹息。  
“其实已经暴怒了吧。”  
“其实已经暴怒了。”  
石川和斋藤分别想到一些往事，两人同时同步地得出同一个结论。  
“那么，我就先走了。”斋藤拎起外套。“帕兹和波玛最快也要明天才能恢复状态，那么今天姑且交给我吧。”  
“好好休息。”石川和普洛特目送着斋藤离开。“好了，接下来，”石川转向普洛特：“你也回去休息。”  
“？”普洛特一愣。此时鉴识赤服的声音传进普洛特的电子脑：「好啦，你就听他的话回家好好睡一觉吧。」  
「可是，松井前辈……」  
「普洛特你今天才刚刚从医院回来吧？不用担心，另外两个鉴识马上就赶回来了。还有今天多谢你的帮忙啦。」  
「那么，我们就先告辞了。」石川的声音突然出现，普洛特又被吓了一跳。  
「路上小心～」  
-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

5  
石川送普洛特回BCMC在新滨市区内租下的公寓。  
对车子没什么特别嗜好的石川，最近在用的是辆深色的老爷车。普洛特坐在副驾驶的位置，眼睛略微比平时瞪得更大了些。虽然经常和同事们外出进行各种各样的任务，但坐同事个人的车辆还是头一次。  
“给前辈添麻烦了。”石川坐进驾驶席后，普洛特再次向他道谢。  
石川皱眉。这家伙是不是客气过头了。“这种小事不需要说谢谢吧。”  
而且居然还说了两次。  
“但是，前辈们不是都很重视个人的隐私，一般来说不会让其他人介入自己的生活吧。”普洛特认真地说。  
开车中的石川失笑：“你到底把个人隐私理解成多严重的事情了……算了，下次喝酒的时候把你也带去一起好了。”  
石川瞄了眼后视镜，普洛特一下子闪闪发光起来的眼睛让他有种和小孩子对话的错觉。  
“除了BCMC的住所外，你有别的安全屋吗？”石川问道。  
“没有。”普洛特坦然回答。“如果离BCMC太远，万一我的身体出现紧急状况，就很难进行应对。”  
石川没有再问什么。直到车子到达普洛特的公寓楼下，普洛特都维持着双手握拳放在膝上的姿势，没有再说一句话。石川沉默地看着他走下车子，想，或许西田死亡的消息对普洛特的冲击，比他想象中要严重得多。

※

准确来说，九课并没有严格的工作时间规定。以个人判断作为基准而产生的行动，经过事件与时间的发酵，最后成为了“公安九课”这个整体行动的一部分。虽然听上去有些不可思议，但如果不能理解这一点的话，就很难成为真正意义上的九课一员。

石川出现在办公室时，正好是上午9点。陀古萨和巴特已经坐在三人沙发里。石川到他们对面坐下，这时斋藤也进来了。  
“只有我们四个了？”陀古萨叹口气。  
“先不说别人，你女儿不要紧吗？”石川问道。  
“还好，今早回去之后，已经退烧了睡得很熟。”陀古萨露出难为情的笑容，随即咳嗽一声板起脸。“刚才我去见了课长，将昨晚发生的事情向他报告过了。”  
“那么，课长有什么结论吗？”  
陀古萨和昨晚的石川一样，语气里有种微妙的犹疑。“课长说，他已经接到少佐关于这件事的报告了。”  
四人间一阵沉默。  
“也就是说，少佐她想要自己调查这次的病毒攻击，搞不好从和课长报告之后就去向不明，所以现在只剩下我们几个在这里，完全不知道要做什么？”  
从昨晚开始就脸色阴沉一言不发的巴特，突然说出了相当长的质问。  
陀古萨、石川和斋藤有所预感地，身体向远离巴特的方向躲了躲。  
“开什么玩笑！独断专行也要有个限度！昨天不止她一个人被入侵，帕兹和波玛现在还躺在病床上！这家伙到底在想些什么！”  
像是要把出岛事件以来积郁的愤怒和不满一次性发泄出来般，巴特怒吼着，咆哮声简直要穿透隔音的墙壁，直透进荒卷课长所在的房间了。

此时在荒卷课长的办公室。

“这样真的好吗？”普洛特处理到素子放在课长桌上的报告时，忍不住还是开口向课长询问道。  
荒卷叹了口气，又老了几岁的样子。“少佐只是对我说她要去进行单独调查。具体是怎么回事我也完全一头雾水。”  
普洛特看着手里薄薄的报告书。根本就只是对昨晚发生的混乱的总结，没有任何有价值的线索或蛛丝马迹。即便九课的其他人看到了这份报告，也没办法找到少佐的下落吧。  
少佐她，到底是怎样考虑的呢……？普洛特在心里想。  
“普洛特。”  
“是。”被突然叫到名字，普洛特连忙抬头看向课长。没想到荒卷课长此刻正一副欲言又止的样子。似乎是想要问出什么问题，然而又突然不想开始话题一般。  
“课长有什么想问的吗？”普洛特柔声开口问道。  
荒卷皱着眉头，有些吞吞吐吐。  
“一般来讲我是不会对下属的个人生活说什么的，但是……”  
普洛特微微侧头，等待课长的下文。  
“少佐她最近，的确很奇怪吧？”荒卷犹豫了半天，总算将心底的疑问说了出来，虽然仍旧是不怎么确定的语气。  
普洛特见课长为难的样子，回答起来也不由得慌乱了一点。“是、是有这种感觉。”  
荒卷又叹了口气。  
“是吗。普洛特也感觉出来了啊。其实这种事情除非当事人亲口说出口，否则作为旁观者来说，总会觉得是不是想得太多了啊。”  
普洛特整理起处理好的报告和文书，将需要课长亲自确认的部分放到荒卷的办公桌上。“虽然在出岛事件之前，我和少佐只是在维护塔奇克马的时候，在整备间见过几次。”  
提到塔奇克马的名字，荒卷和普洛特脸色更加暗淡了些。  
“总感觉那个时候的少佐，和出岛事件过后的少佐，有哪里不一样了。”  
荒卷看着普洛特的眼睛，无声地听着他继续说下去。  
“我想，少佐有着自己的考虑，所以才会做出这种像是不告而别的事情吧。”像是要安慰课长一般，普洛特露出一点笑容。“等到少佐得出自己的结论后，这次的病毒入侵事件得到解决，少佐也就会回来的吧。”  
“希望如此……”荒卷感叹般地说。像是为了结束这个话题，荒卷拿起需要确认的文件。普洛特微微向他示意后，转身准备离开办公室。  
“对了，普洛特，”荒卷想起了什么，“差点忘记了。之前少佐和我提到过的，BCMC的西田博士去世的事情。”  
普洛特转回身，呆呆立在原处。  
“虽然是来自内务省的要求，要九课来进行调查。”荒卷站起，走到普洛特面前，伸手拍拍他的肩膀。“抱歉让你听到这样不幸的消息。”  
“没……”想要说出什么的普洛特，发现自己的声音梗住了。  
荒卷看着他，眼神中带着同情。“你，没有办法流泪吗？普洛特。”  
咬住下唇的普洛特哽咽着回答，“是的……对不起……我……”  
其实很伤心。像是自己父亲一样的西田博士，莫名其妙地死在一个完全没有听说过的地方。而且还被当作可疑事件的嫌疑人，进行着死因的调查。  
而作为生化人的普洛特，拥有着人类一般的感情，却没有像人类一样的泪腺，于是无法在如此悲伤的时刻，像人类一样流淌泪水，诉说自己的痛苦。

荒卷课长沉默着，直到普洛特的声音里不再带着哭腔，才继续说下去。

“本来是想要少佐来负责调查的，不过，不能因为她突然消失踪影，就将这件事搁置下来。少佐和我说过，她将已有的调查材料给石川看过了。”  
“是的……”普洛特回答。  
“那么，西田博士死亡的调查就交给石川来负责。”荒卷看着普洛特，声音切换到了电子脑的通信线路。「没问题吧，石川？」  
「啊，交给我吧。」石川的声音加入。「不过猴子老爹，少佐的失踪，以及昨天晚上的病毒入侵，你打算怎么处理呢？」  
普洛特注意到九课的其他成员都加入了通信，却没有人开口说话，大家都在等着荒卷课长的回答。  
「就按照少佐的报告书所说，由她对这次的入侵进行个人调查。不过，」  
荒卷课长故意停顿下。  
「如果你们对自己的实力有充分的自信的话，在完成九课交给你们的任务的基础上，展开自己的个人调查也无所谓。注意我说的前提。以上。」  
-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

6  
“还真是狡猾啊，猴子老爹……”  
石川坐在沙发上撑着下巴，慢悠悠地说。  
同感。  
斋藤和陀古萨虽然没说什么，但忧虑的表情里有着相同的意思。  
接下来三人将目光一起投向了重新沉默下来的、稍微显得有些可怜兮兮的巴特。

出岛事件后，随着少佐不时出现的游离的眼神，追随着她的目光的巴特也犹如被丢弃的幼犬，越发沉默寡言起来。他大概已经意识到能够让素子动摇到这种程度的原因――只是仍然固执地不肯去面对罢了。  
九课的成员们对同伴们的过去漠不关心。重要的是能够协同工作下去的现在。过去对他们来说毫无意义――最多像是帕兹那样，作为案件出现时的参考罢了。  
然而巴特却不知从何时开始，想要试图触探素子的过去。石川作为最早发现这件事的人，除了长长的叹息之外似乎也无能为力。  
“按照课长说的，我去调查BCMC下设化工厂的爆炸事件了。可能没时间帮你们的忙。”石川站起身说。  
“没关系。”  
陀古萨刚要说什么，出乎意料地，巴特竟然开口了。  
“我一个人就行了。”  
说完巴特便在其他人的目光中离开了办公室。

※

石川和东驱车去往发生爆炸的化工厂。按照默认的规则，外出调查时，应至少两人为一组，防止可能出现的意外状况。原本石川要斋藤暂且过来支援一下的，结果正好碰到完成了护送任务的东回到了九课，于是还没来得及坐下的东被石川直接拽进电梯。  
“我只是出差了三天，竟然发生这么多事……”东握着方向盘，皱着眉头听完石川的话。“那么，我先和课长报告现在的位置，护送证人离开日本的报告也要等到回去以后才能交给他了。”  
坐在副驾驶席的石川，已经开始搜索关于爆炸的这间化工厂的资料了。

车子一路向新滨市西南方向的市郊行驶。离开长长的高架引桥后，总算进入了南部工业区的范围内。这里密布着各式各样的化学企业和工厂。有些是单纯的民间公司，有些则隶属大学或政府机关的研究所。  
东随着导航的指引，在15分钟的驾驶后，不算困难地就找到了这间地图上标记为“BCMC DIT”的小型工厂。石川找到的情报显示，这间占地面积仅仅5千平米、只有一间厂房的企业，是注册在BCMC研究中心下的生产机构，负责生产生化人或搭载AI用机械人专用的人造血液。  
原本三层的厂房，在上月底发生的一场爆炸中被完全摧毁。石川和东走进破烂不堪、像是废墟一样的厂房内，寻找可能残留的蛛丝马迹。  
东一边四处打量，一边调出石川传送给他的新闻资料。“虽说是爆炸，可这强度和规模是不是太夸张了点？”他伸手摸向被浓烟熏成黑色的墙壁。“一楼看起来是加工车间。大概有十米高，相当于一般住宅三层的高度。即便这样，二楼和三楼的地板也被完全炸毁，差点连屋顶也掀掉。”  
石川皱着眉头。东继续说道：“而且这墙壁……前辈，你来看一下吧！”  
他指向刚才摸过的地方。石川走上前一看。墙体中央嵌着钢板，而里侧的墙体与绝缘层在爆炸中被某种高速物体击中，几乎剥落殆尽，而露出的钢板上留下了一个个直径数十公分深深的凹坑。  
“这不像是一般的爆炸物吧？”东皱着眉说。  
石川的脑海中，瞬间掠过了一串被严格禁止在民间出现的武器名称。然而，眼下是在日本，而不是他之前呆过的战场，“准确说来，是不像是民用品能够达到的效果。”  
东也沉默下来。

两人在看过现场后得到相同的结论，这并不是普通的爆炸。在小心翼翼爬上二楼，试图找出西田死亡时的所在位置时，石川和东接到了课长发来的联络。  
「警署发来的尸检报告。法医解剖显示西田在死前服用了镇定类药物，在死亡时是处于昏迷状态的。」  
东一下子忘记了自己正站在二层断裂的地板边缘，猛地一起身结果差点掉下去。石川眼疾手快地猛地拉住他，脱离危险后又训斥了不沉稳的后辈几句。「那么，这是谋杀事件了？BCMC和内务省的态度该不会180度大转变，拒绝九课继续调查了吧？」  
「这样就太欲盖弥彰了。」荒卷严厉的声音在加密通信里响起。「倒是要考虑为何会出现这样一份报告。现场的情况如何？」  
石川和东对视一眼。「是有几处很微妙的发现。考虑到眼下的情况，还是等我们回去后再说吧。」  
「好的。今天其他的调查先取消，你们两个马上回来。」

回程的路上，东不解地问石川：“为什么要紧急取消接下来的调查？我们才刚刚开始啊。”  
“根据猴子老爹的说法，BCMC DIT的爆炸案，是内务省委托给九课进行调查的。调查内容当然是爆炸原因，以及被波及到的BCMC研究所第二负责人，西田的死亡原因。”石川摸着胡子。  
“原本西田会出现在DIT工厂里，就已经非常可疑。在加上如果爆炸是军用品制造出来的话……”  
车子突然向左方猛地冲去。  
东死死握住方向盘向回打，同时试图缓慢地减速。然而除了刚才撞击他们的车子，后方和右后侧都出现了距离过分贴近的黑色厢式车。减速被追上的话会被围住，而倘若这样开下去的话，不出几秒车子就会撞上栏杆，从高架桥上摔落。  
没想到昨天躲过了黑客攻击，今天却搞不好要像昨天的波玛他们那样挂在半空了……一瞬间，石川闪过如此哭笑不得的念头。  
不过坐以待毙可不是他的作风。  
「稳住车子！」石川在通信里对东发出命令。同时打开副驾驶席前的储物箱，拿出保管在里面的SP2022。  
他降下车窗。对准右方再次逼近上来的黑色轿车右前轮开了一枪。  
被击中的车子迅速失控，后退，从石川的视线里消失。几秒钟后传来撞击的巨响，以及油箱起火的爆裂声。  
“向前开，不要减速！”石川向后挪动副驾驶席，拿着手里的枪坐到后排座位。  
满脸冷汗的东只在通信频道里回应了一声，踩下油门，以最高速向九课的方向驶去。

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

7  
「在S31高速公路上被袭击？！」  
普洛特少有地大喊出声。在办公室里的课长和陀古萨，同时收到了石川发来的通信。  
「现在还不知道这帮家伙到底是哪里冒出来的。普洛特，我把车子的图像传给你，立刻调查出它们的来历。」  
「是！」普洛特在荒卷的示意下，向操作室的方向跑去。  
相比起来，陀古萨就镇定多了，虽然言语中也有着浓浓的担心。「有把握全部把他们甩开吗？」  
石川干笑一声，「不太妙啊……我干掉了三台车子，但还有四辆跟在后面。而且他们也有枪，刚才要不是东及时避开，油箱就被他们击中了……不好！」  
荒卷意识到什么，对人形的AI机械人喊道：“现场的卫星实时数据！还没有锁定位置吗！”  
机械人完全打开的机械手指飞速在键盘上敲打着。终于在屏幕上显示出了石川和东的车子，以及后方不断向他们逼近的车群。荒卷和陀古萨在看清楚厚重的灰色重型车后，不禁倒抽一口气。  
「警察的护送车？！为什么会出现在这里，还在追你们？」  
「谁知道啊！」石川声音紧绷。「之前还只是普通的家用厢式车的，刚才突然又冒出这几个大家伙，简直连喘口气的时间都没有。」  
「被这玩意赶上的话，前辈和我都要被碾成肉泥了啊！」东想开个玩笑，然而说出来后，通信里的几人都觉得这搞不好会变成现实。  
「前辈，车子的信息找到了。」普洛特的声音响起。「之前的图像里全部是备案失窃的家用车辆。然后，卫星图像里涂装为警方的护送车……」  
普洛特调出护送车的资料，展开在众人电子脑的视界一侧。「是今早北大路警署紧急联络、失去下落的警用车。刚才已经和北大路警署递交报告里的涂装代码对比过，确定是丢失的两辆。」  
事情变得越发复杂了。  
「丢失的原因是什么？」荒卷问道。  
「还不清楚。目前警视厅的报告里推测是黑客入侵护送车的AI系统，将车子的信息系统破坏之后，以无人驾驶模式将车子开出警察局。」普洛特快速地说。  
「比起这个，现在我们要怎么甩掉这些家伙啊课长！」石川快要抓狂。也只有这种时候，他才会心甘情愿地称呼荒卷是课长了。  
「斋藤！」荒卷在通信里呼叫。  
「虽然还差一点，不过勉强算是赶上了吧。」  
随着通信里斋藤的话语，石川和东车子后就要追上来的一辆警用护送车油箱位置被子弹击中。由反器材步枪射出的12.7mm口径子弹，轻而易举地撕开了车身的装甲，直接将油箱引爆。被火焰和巨大爆炸声吞噬的护送车瞬间失去平衡，将跟在后面的追踪者们统统卷入高温和烈火的地狱之中。  
“千钧一发啊……”虽然看到课长胸有成竹的样子，差不多猜出他留有后手的陀古萨，在看到卫星传来的即时影像之后，才把悬着的心放下。  
「普洛特，立刻退出警视厅的网络终端，不要留下任何痕迹。」能看得出荒卷也微微松了口气。「警视厅并没有将北大路警署的车辆失踪和我们联络过。也就是说，你刚才入侵到警视厅系统、查看加密报告的行为万一被发现，石川和东是袭击护送车还是被护送车袭击，搞不好就说不清楚了。」  
「……是！」  
「石川、东，把车子开到接下来我发给你们的地址，换车之后再回来九课。斋藤、帕兹，以防万一，在石川他们到达会合点前仍然在原地监视，直到他们换车出发之后再撤回！」  
「明白！」

※

情况变化总是比想象中快一点点。临近中午，在石川和东先后回到九课后不久，警视厅的联络就过来了。警视总监绫濑宗生的脸显示在屏幕上，荒卷不动声色地皱了皱眉头。  
「绫濑总监，好久没联系了。」  
「哈哈哈，是啊是啊……」绫濑笑呵呵的，略宽的胖脸在笑容中微微颤动。  
一旁的普洛特非常紧张。他再次回想侵入警视厅内部网络时是否留下了蛛丝马迹，结论是应该没有――同时也在后悔着为何当时没有向课长确认侵入许可。只是在那种危急的情况下，考虑到石川和东的安危，他不由自主就擅自做出了决定。  
普洛特想着是否又给课长添麻烦了。右臂突然被课长拍了一下。  
荒卷指指门口的方向。普洛特回头一看，石川正站在门口，右手抬起手指向内摆动，对他做出无声的呼唤。普洛特又回头看看荒卷。课长点点头，示意他可以过去了。  
犹疑的普洛特慢慢走向石川。两人间距离还有一步时，石川干脆伸出手，将普洛特拉出课长的办公室。  
“太慢了。”石川有些不快。“你在磨蹭什么？”  
普洛特吞吞吐吐地说出自己的担心。  
领着普洛特向电梯走出的石川听完他的理由，语气和表情都缓和下来。“放心，课长不会因为这点小事训斥你的。而且就当时的情况而言，你的行动没有任何问题。”  
普洛特忐忑的心情神奇般地消失无踪――只剩下一点点担心。“但是，警视总监和课长联络的内容……”  
“那个吗，”石川沉思着，“我总觉得课长掌握着我们还不知道的事情。总之，看目前的状况，他迟早会说出来的。”  
普洛特看着电梯显示屏上跳动的数字。“那我们现在……是要去哪里？”  
石川带着普洛特，来到位于办公室上方的操作室。推开其中一间，东正坐在解析台边上的椅子里活动酸痛脱力的手臂。  
“趁着猴子老爹和警视总监讨价还价，我们来把发生过的情况从头到尾总结一遍。”石川打开解析台的电脑，对普洛特和东说道。  
东有些意外地看着普洛特。“我倒是没什么啦。虽然是被石川前辈硬拉去现场勘察的，不过被追到这种程度也很恼火。所以就算前辈你不说，我也要去调查看看这帮家伙是什么来历……但是为什么普洛特会在这里？”  
普洛特犹豫了下，还是对东坦诚：“死亡的西田博士，是我的制造者。”  
完全出乎意料的理由。东不由得直起身，突然想到什么地问向石川，“虽然这样说不太好……但是，普洛特这样算是案件的相关人士了吧？”  
石川眯起眼睛。“是啊。我也是从这个时候开始怀疑的。”  
普洛特和东看着他。  
“明明有与死者关系如此密切的人物存在，内务省还是将爆炸事件的调查交给九课。”  
从这里开始，就嗅出了异常的味道。

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

8  
“好了，差不多也该告诉我们隐藏关卡的内容了吧。”  
收到荒卷课长的通信，再次回到课长办公室的石川和普洛特。石川脸色并不那么愉快地对着课长质问。

“是我的错觉吗？难得看到你这么有干劲。”  
荒卷毫不相让。普洛特疑惑地看着两人间的互动，不知这突如其来的针锋相对要如何收场。

不过，荒卷和石川立刻收敛了各自的情绪，转回正题。

刚才在操作室，石川一边对东和普洛特介绍整个事件的前后经过，一边重新梳理了千头万绪的线索。他隐约感受到，西田的死亡后有双看不见的手主导着，不过要逼出它的真面目……只能仰赖荒卷课长的力量了。  
“刚才我和警视总监相互交换了各自掌握的情报，总算是没有白费力气。”荒卷向石川递去一份资料。是经过特别加密的暗号编码。石川迅速通读了一遍，脸色凝重。  
他看看课长。荒卷微微点头，石川犹豫着，还是将资料递给普洛特。  
“根据这份资料，基本上可以肯定，北大路警署丢失的两辆护送车，是被这伙名为‘ZZET’的生化人研究反对者偷去的。”  
ZZET是反电子脑化与义体化组织“兴国之旅团”成员理念分歧后，由离开的少数派成立的又一个激进组织。  
与兴国之旅团相比，ZZET不仅反对自然人进行电子脑化和义体化的手术，对于正在进行的生化人研究，ZZET显示出更加激烈的反对态度。BCMC的存在一直不为ZZET所知，但是不久之前，因为盗用西田的研究成果，被BCMC开除的一人主动找到ZZET，向他们提供了BCMC研究所的人员和位置情报。  
交换条件竟然是要ZZET在得到这些情报后，将西田博士捉到并杀害。  
普洛特看着警视厅报告书的内容，双手颤抖着，完全无法控制自己的情绪。  
荒卷从普洛特手里抽走那份报告。石川扶上他的后背，半强迫地带普洛特到沙发里坐下。  
“抱歉，普洛特……”荒卷后悔地说，“不应该让你看这份报告的。”  
低垂着头的普洛特声音再次哽咽起来，遮住脸孔的手指也在微微发抖。  
“对不……”  
“这个时候还要说什么对不起！”石川不知为何，发怒一般提高了声音。  
荒卷一脸诧异。就连普洛特也抬起脸，有些意外地看向情绪激动的石川。  
“……那么，袭击我和东的也是这个ZZET的计划之一了？既然已经证明护送车是他们偷走的话。”  
像是掩盖自己的心情一般，石川压抑着声音，将话题突兀地带回原本的讨论。  
“……啊。”荒卷回答。“高速公路出入口的监控录像拍到了他们的成员坐着车子进出的画面。不过，可不要以为事情会就此轻松解决。”  
“想想也是。警视厅会将这些信息毫无保留地告诉我们，足以证明站在他们对面的是凭一己之力根本无法抗衡的对象吧。”石川语带嘲讽。  
日本军方和警方关系不合、相互掣肘的局面由来已久。从九课成立以来，接到警视厅协助邀请的次数寥寥无几。这次警视总监的主动联络，更加显出一副对方搞不好已经山穷水尽的意味。  
“因为这次警视厅认定的问题对象不是别的……”荒卷眉头深深皱起。“BCMC的直属部门是哪里？普洛特。”  
“对外资料里BCMC是由厚生省成立的，但实际上成立和管理一直是由内务省负责。难道……”普洛特说到最后，神情惊讶，“课长的意思是，内务省里有和ZZET相勾结的官员吗？”  
石川点点头。“原来如此。那么，被开除的杂鱼能够和ZZET接上线，也是内务省的不知名人氏暗中提供了帮助咯？”  
“但是，这样一来……”普洛特意识到了什么。“也许并不像是警方调查的那样。”  
石川看着他。“什么？”  
“西田先生的死因。”普洛特说。“也许，被BCMC开除的那个人也只不过是内务省里某个人的棋子，只是为了给西田先生的死一个看上去说得过去的理由而已。按照这位‘某个人’的剧本，警视厅在调查之后，首先便会认定被开除的那人有着最大的嫌疑。然后将其逮捕，工厂的爆炸事件、以及西田先生的死亡，全部都被推到他的头上，然后就此结束。”  
“但是内务省的那个人却没有料到，ZZET竟然会偷走警局的护送车，还企图杀掉调查中的九课成员……”石川摸着胡子，正要接着说什么，却被荒卷的干咳声突兀地打断。  
“真是不好意思。”荒卷一脸被忘记的不满。“虽然你们两个的推测还算是八九不离十，不过在已经有了结论的现在，我们还是直接进入到下一步吧。”  
“已经有了结论？”石川像是被谁击中一般，五官似乎都要皱到一起了。“你是说，已经有人将刚才的推测全部调查出来了？”  
“而且内务省的暗礁也被锁定了。”荒卷微微笑着。“忘记最开始是谁向你提到这件事的吗？石川。”  
石川和普洛特同时惊呼：“少佐？！”

课长办公桌对面的墙面上，投影着的屏幕画面上显出草素子的通信画面。「真是的，课长，我才离开不到10个小时，竟然这么快就让石川和普洛特知道我的去向。啊，光是普洛特知道的话也没什么问题的。」  
石川顿时火大，被闷在鼓里的感觉非常糟糕。“你最好是马上和巴特联络一下，他那塞满肌肉的脑子里可是除了塔奇克马就剩下只母猩猩了。”  
「胳膊上绷带拿掉再来说这个吧老、年、人。」  
“不要吵了！”荒卷制止住两人与外表年龄完全不符的幼稚争吵。“现在要怎么做，少佐？”  
「普洛特，你愿意帮忙吗？」出乎意料地，素子转向站在一旁的普洛特。  
而在与普洛特单独连接的加密通信里，素子的声音非常严肃。「我打算把你当作引出内务省操纵者的诱饵。稍微操作失误的话，你的记忆就会被全部篡改而且无法恢复。现在你拒绝的话，我会再想别的方法。但是，一旦同意了，我不会再给你反悔的机会。如何？」  
虽然不知道为何素子特地在加密通信里对他说这些，普洛特还是没有犹豫地，立刻点了点头。  
“很高兴能帮您的忙，少佐。”  
素子看着他。  
「是吗？」  
“嗯。”普洛特认真地说。“如果我能够为西田先生的死因调查帮上什么忙的话……无论是什么。这是我能够为西田先生做到的最后一件事了。”  
他坚定的双眼里，似乎有什么闪闪发亮的东西。  
然而，并不是泪水。

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

9  
草素子通过独自的调查，锁定了躲在幕后的嫌疑人――内务大臣的秘书之一，广明泽北。  
「除了处理安排内务大臣的日常行程外，广明秘书还很擅长电子脑的入侵，尤其是GHOST侵入键的夺取，对他来说简直是手到擒来。」

普洛特躺在整备室的简易义体更换装置上。  
这里本来是为像素子或巴特这样高度义体化的人类准备的。对于普洛特来说，他的身体是完全人造的肉体，虽然为了研究或者说对人体的改进，生化人的肌肉和骨骼组织有着加强构造，同时也舍弃了泪腺、汗腺等被试验者判定是并不必要的组织――靠人造血液以及人工脏器制造出的生理循环，可以轻而易举地满足肢体活动的需要。  
所以一直以来，普洛特都是协助操作的一方。他从未想到过有一天，会自己体验这套设备。

石川站在仪器边。从刚才在荒卷办公室的对话结束后，他就一直是这样一副皱着眉头异常不快的模样。素子在通信里叫了他好几次，石川都冷冷地不做回应。即便是刚才普洛特为了缓解气氛，特意将话题扔给石川，也被他冷酷地无视掉。  
于是通信里除了素子偶尔对普洛特发出的命令，以及普洛特的简短回应，剩下的大把空白都被白噪音填满，稍许显得有些窒息。  
「计划如下。之前我已经在BCMC的通信网络里撒下了诱饵，其中就有包含着普洛特你的假情报。」  
素子开始下一步的说明。  
「虽然还不知道原因是什么，不过现在只能赌一把『广明泽北也是生化人研究的反对者』这种可能性了。在BCMC的网络里能够查找到成熟体生化人的研究进度，虽然只是被认为是试作型的程度，但在另外的碎片里包裹着量产化的时间计划和人员安排。所以『试作型』三个字会更加刺激到他，促使他尽快行动。」  
素子为普洛特虚构了一个完全伪造的与BCMC联络的加密通信频道。在散落的情报碎片里，分散标记了进入加密通信的方法，以及普洛特的GHOST识别特征。  
「只有GHOST是无法伪造的，所以只能让你冒一次险了。普洛特。」  
素子的声音里似乎有些愧疚的感觉。的确，现在还不清楚广明在侵入到普洛特的GHOST以后，会做出怎样的行为。  
「我明白了。」普洛特将GHOST接入替身防壁，又将替身防壁与义体替换装置相连。应用在人类的场合时，这套装备可以将人类的GHOST从一套义体移动到另一套义体上，但是对于脑部、神经和全部身体组织都是人造物的普洛特来说，这套装置的作用仅仅就只有与网络相连而已了。  
「不管怎样，我和石川都会尽力保护你的。对吧石川？」素子似乎并不期待沉默中的石川是否会回答地，随即关闭了通信。

整备室陷入寂静。普洛特找到素子提供的伪装地址，进入素子要求的待机模式。现在他的GHOST全部在网络里，因此无法与身旁的石川交流。而为了让广明泽北毫无戒心地锁定他的GHOST，石川和素子正在普洛特所在的加密通信之外，保护着普洛特。

「情况如何？」通信里响起荒卷课长的声音。虽然他同时向着素子、石川、以及更外侧待命中的波玛发问，但实际回答了他的只有素子一人。  
还是在加密通信里。  
「目前来说一切正常。」  
「你那边的事情调查得如何？」  
荒卷指的是昨晚的事。  
「虽说有点头绪，但还没到完全明了的状态。」  
荒卷会意地没有追问下去。素子大概还要再过一阵，才会把调查的内容向他坦白吧。  
「不过，奇妙的是，追踪昨晚的入侵者的时候，发现了广明泽北这条线索。所以今天才会这么快地锁定目标。」素子在通信里说道。  
完全在荒卷意料之外。「所以？入侵者就是广明本人？」  
素子少见地沉默了。  
「现在还不能完全确定。」最后她含糊地说着。「如果能够捉到广明侵入普洛特GHOST的现行的话，也许……」  
警报突兀地在整备室，以及整个九课里响起。  
「警报！S区块出现E级病毒入侵痕迹！各防壁等级提升，冻结S区与其他区域的链接，现在进入病毒隔离程序。」装配着AI的机械人操作者手指从正中间裂开，双手共二十根手指在键盘上飞速操作。  
「冻结命令被拒绝，病毒隔离程序无法展开！」波玛紧张的声音在电子脑通信里响起。  
「不要慌！」素子沉声命令，「监控病毒流向。现在线上的所有区域都是虚假的伪装地址。只要能够延缓攻击者的进攻就可以了。石川！」  
「普洛特的GHOST还没有受到攻击。」石川第一次回应了素子。  
「从攻击方式看，和昨晚的入侵者的确很像……」波玛在通信里说。「我来回溯入侵者的路径，反追踪他的GHOST……不好！少佐！」  
素子同时意识到什么。「石川！切断普洛特和攻性防壁的连接！对方也使用了伪装地址！」  
然而，通信里只传来石川沉重的叹息。  
「晚了一步。普洛特的GHOST……」  
素子摘下头盔式防壁，向整备室的方向跑去。

※

普洛特对少佐说了谎。  
在片刻前，少佐退出防壁前，最后一次和他确认的时候。  
他不知道是否是自己的错觉……但是，在GHOST与伪装地址联络的瞬间，他的GHOST仿佛看到了，虚境中站立着的暗黑色的人形身影。  
那影子对他来说有种异样的熟悉感――BCMC在网络中的投影，便是这种将光线全部吸入一般的暗黑色。他对少佐说「一切正常」，看着少佐切断了与自己的连线，同时黑色的影子也逐渐向他靠近。  
「你是生化人的试作型？」  
带点傲慢的语气。黑色仿佛从人形上褪去一般，逐渐在普洛特面前显露出真实的样貌――或许是真实的。  
然而那张脸和不久前他看到的资料里的照片上的一模一样。普洛特带点疑惑地回问：「广明泽北……？」  
对方不快地撇下嘴。  
「没有人类教过你，在问别人之前，首先要把别人的问题给回答了吗！」  
质问仿佛带着暴风般的凌烈感。普洛特不由得眯起眼睛。虽然在网络的世界里，GHOST是无法感受到任何物理作用的。  
「我是BCMC的生化人试作型。」普洛特只好这样说道。  
广明皱起眉头，随即轻笑了声。「很好。多谢你如此坦然地承认了。」  
他伸出由信息元聚集而成的手指，向着普洛特的GHOST与伪装地址的连接点触探过去。「你也应该明白我来找你的理由吧。」  
普洛特看着他。  
「人造人类这种东西……根本就不应该出现在这个世界上！」广明异常愤怒地将病毒灌注进伪装地址。与此同时，浓烈的黑色血红色瞬间填满了整个网络空间。

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

10  
“S区块控制权被冻结，信号源追踪失败！”  
“普洛特的GHOST失去联络。现在重新读取中。读取信号被截断。”  
“更新病毒等级为最高级别。关闭所有外接端口。内部储存重新启动。”  
“重启失败！系统拒绝重启！”  
AI机械人们报告着听上去越发糟糕的进展。荒卷和素子已经赶到整备室。普洛特躺在义体交换设备上，合着双眼看上去像是睡着了一样。但他的GHOST已经消失在无垠的网络空间之中，连微弱的信号也无处可寻。  
石川坐在旁边，阴沉的脸显得疲惫至极。  
“入侵应该比我们想象的时间还要提前。”石川低低地说。“在我们都没有注意到的时候。”  
荒卷皱着眉。  
“但是，究竟是以怎样的方式侵入的呢……”石川长叹一声，低头看向操作台上的普洛特。他觉得有哪里不太对劲，但又不愿去往更深处怀疑。  
更准确地说，他不愿怀疑普洛特。  
然而和忧心忡忡的石川相反，素子反倒像是解开什么未知的谜团一样，嘴角微微上扬起来。  
“不要辜负普洛特的心意。准备反击了，各位！”

※

与广明泽北的想象相反，被强行注入伪装地址的病毒，虽然迅疾地在网络空间中扩散开来，但却似乎没有对普洛特造成任何影响。  
广明看着并未溃散消失的普洛特，一时忘记了动作。  
「不可能……不可能没有作用的！明明那个病毒……」  
「是你还在BCMC期间制造出的抑制剂……吗？」  
普洛特抬起左手。由GHOST和层层的信息元构成的网络中的虚拟形象，和方才相比并没有发生明显的变化。普洛特由此明白了眼前这个叫做广明泽北的人的来历。  
「我曾经听西田博士说起过，在生化人项目的初期，曾经发生过研究人员向培育程序中添加病毒炸弹，企图将进展全部污染掉的事情。那个被辞退的研究员……是你吗？」  
广明冷笑。「只可惜拜那个西田所赐，当时没有一次性成功。不然今天也不会在这里又见到你了。」  
似乎被广明那厌恶的眼神刺伤般，普洛特轻微晃动了下。  
然而，广明泽北立刻察觉到虚拟空间里正发生着的变化。浓重的黑红色迅速退去。似乎有空气在流动般，普洛特及腰的金色长发轻轻地扬起。  
糟糕……！那并不是风，而是有新的GHOST进入了网络！  
还未等广明伸出的手指触到普洛特的身体，年轻生化人的GHOST已经先一步向后退去。  
普洛特也瞪大眼睛，看向拉住自己后退的GHOST。陌生的女性虚拟形象。然而标志性的深色短发与瞳孔，以及不变的、带着稍许调侃的从容语调。  
「即便是在虚拟空间里，这种色调还真是让人感到不快啊……还好吗，普洛特？」  
「少佐……」普洛特喃喃地说。  
「辛苦了。那家伙的物理地址已经锁定了。接下来好好休息一下吧。」  
伴随着素子的低语，普洛特的GHOST从被封锁的伪装地址中脱出。最后他看了眼虚拟空间里气急败坏的广明泽北，带着说不清是遗憾还是悲伤的心情，缓缓合起了双眼。

※

等普洛特再次醒来，已经是四天之后。他有些茫然地看着苍白一色的房间。是BCMC的观察室吗。  
看了墙上的电子钟确认时间后，普洛特将双手放到身后，有些吃力地撑起身体。有些奇怪的是，他第一次被换上了白色病号服，而且这款式有些眼熟的样子……  
仿佛为了证实他的推测，病房门被推开，穿着和他一模一样病服的石川走进来，左臂打着绷带，右手拎着便利店的袋子。  
“你醒了？”石川在病床边的椅子上坐下，同时用电子脑通信将消息告诉素子他们。  
“石川前辈！你的手臂为什么又……”  
石川叹了口气。  
“我记得至少和你说过两次，不过是轻伤而已。”  
“但是……”  
“事件的后续。你想听吗？”  
普洛特不得不放弃关于石川的伤口的话题，轻轻点了下头。  
“少佐察觉到在她退出伪装地址前，你就已经发现了广明入侵的踪迹，只是没有当时就告诉我们。”  
不知是不是为了加深普洛特的内疚感，石川在说道“我们”两字时语调稍微重了一点。毫无防备的普洛特果然上当了。  
“那是因为……”  
普洛特看到广明那道阴影的瞬间，虽然意识到他就是入侵者，但却有种意料之外的安全感。  
“虽然不太清楚原因……BCMC的网络是以黑色作为基础色的。”普洛特说。“注意到广明的时候，我发现他的GHOST的‘颜色’和BCMC网络中工作人员的GHOST色调一样。”  
所以才做出了广明泽北曾经是BCMC一员的推测。如果这是真的话，那就是BCMC的丑闻。由此，普洛特下意识地选择了由自己向对方确认。  
与普洛特的忧心忡忡相反，石川则露出一副“真受不了你”的表情，放松身体从袋子里拿出买好的饭团和咖啡。  
“算了。毕竟和北川女史那时候的情况相比，稍许地有了些进步。”  
石川一边试图用单手撕开饭团包装，一边评价道。  
“咦？”普洛特再次紧张起来。他来回注视着石川的脸和他手里的东西，思索石川这样的评价有着怎样的含义。  
提到北川女史的事情――  
那是在普洛特刚被荒卷课长任命为他的专属秘书之后，无论资历还是经验都在普洛特之上、同时对荒卷抱有爱意的前九课秘书北川，向普洛特发出了“将荒卷课长的每日行动报告给我。这是首相官邸的直接依赖，对荒卷本人需保密”的命令。  
当时的普洛特在递交行动报告与向课长告知这件事两个选项间犹豫不决。最后他怀着“不可以背叛荒卷课长”的念头，将整件事对荒卷和盘托出。调查后发现首相官邸并没有这样的委托，一切都是北川的在不为人知的动机驱使下的独断行动。事件最终以北川离开九课接受调查、普洛特继续秘书职务而结束。  
“懂得自己去寻找幕后的真相，稍微有点九课成员的样子了嘛。”石川稍微扬起了语调，手里转着饭团袋子说。  
「不要听他的胡说八道。」两人电子脑里突然响起素子的声音。「这次涉及到了BCMC，普洛特你的心情也不是不能理解。但是，」  
接下来荒卷也加入讨论，「如果再发生类似的情况，必须以立刻报告为最优先考量！知道了吗？」  
「……是！」普洛特立刻回答。  
「你们两个……」石川有些恼火。不过在普洛特看来，石川前辈恼火的大部分原因在于，从袋子里拿出到现在，他还是没能撕开饭团的包装袋。  
普洛特嘴角露出微微的笑容，动作轻缓地从病床上起身，双脚踩到略有凉意的地板上。  
「我看石川还是老实回来带曾我和桧垣好了，普洛特和他在一起呆久了会被带坏的。」  
通信里传来巴特略带恶意的话语。  
「果然少佐一回来老大就生龙活虎了。」  
陀古萨的语气让其他人轻松想象出他抚着额头的无奈样子。  
「石川老前辈到底还要住院多久啊，我和帕兹可是只休息了一天就回来上班了哦。」  
波玛也趁机添乱。帕兹跟上。  
「病历记录上只有第一次是骨折，上次是伤口迸裂，这次只是轻微擦伤……」

「算了，要照顾老人家嘛。」

随着斋藤这句闲散的回应，在石川身边蹲下身的普洛特，将撕开包装纸的饭团放回了石川手中。

接下来就在他拿起石川腿上的咖啡罐的同时，老人家愤怒的吼声响彻了整个通信频道。

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：  
第一个事件告一段落【撒花  
接下来是第二个【不要说废话23333  
写得非常开心，好久没有这么愉快的心情了  
嗯想到软软的普洛特和石川大爷的脸内心就柔软起来XD

11  
广明泽北引发的骚动告一段落。现实中的广明本人在入侵普洛特GHOST当天，被反追踪成功的波玛和帕兹在新滨市北边某幢高层公寓里抓到。将广明押回九课、准备将其作为杀害西田义明的重要嫌疑人移送给警视厅时，石川出乎意料地出现在警车后，在其他人都没反应过来的时候给了广明一记老拳。  
现场似乎冻住。就连广明本人表情都很呆滞。负责移交的斋藤看着打完人就径直转身走人的石川老前辈的背影，不禁开口问道：“他怎么了？”  
一旁按住广明肩膀的东也不明所以。  
“该不会是还高速路上被追得差点翻车的账吧。”斋藤想来想去，广明惹石川生气的理由，也只可能是这个了吧。  
东则摸摸鼻子，想到些别的事情。  
“也许不是。”  
他一边把广明推进警车，一边不怎么确定地说。  
斋藤挑挑眉毛。  
“是吗。”

如帕兹所言，石川在送给广明一拳后，左臂因为活动引起的痛感而第三次就医。与前两次相比，主治医生总算有了点别的表情――毕竟这么短的时间内，同一个病人反复在眼前出现，即便见到过再怎么多的病患，总会对眼前的这一位产生“到底他有没有听我的医嘱”这样的怀疑吧。  
第三次叮嘱石川不可以随意活动还未痊愈的左臂，又重新给伤口进行了包扎和止痛，医生嘴角总算不再扬起，而是微微皱着眉头看石川离开病房。  
并不需要住院的石川乘坐电梯，更换楼层后来到普洛特所在的病房外。和之前由BCMC对普洛特进行诊断不同，由于本次的事件，BCMC陷入了内部调查和追究责任的泥淖，九课也暂时对BCMC无法产生信赖感，因此委托了医院对普洛特进行全身检查。  
石川在普洛特病床旁的椅子上坐下。白色薄被下，普洛特安静地沉睡着。虽然检查结果一切正常，但医生也忧虑地说，考虑到生化人与人类的构造毕竟不是完全相同，所以很难说普洛特是否真正脱离了危险。  
生化人……啊。  
石川无意识地伸出右手，摸着胡子。  
普洛特是怎样看待作为生化人的自己的呢？  
他又想起几天前想到的问题。  
而这一次，石川突然发现自己迫切地想要听到普洛特的回答。

※

苏醒过来的普洛特，在石川的说明下，逐渐明了了目前的情况。当然中间还夹杂着九课其他成员在通信频道里的补充。石川虽然被这群多事的家伙烦得要死，但还是在普洛特和其他人寒暄的时候，抽空在加密频道向素子发问。  
「广明的事情就这样结束了？」  
素子很快回答他。  
「应该是吧。西田博士的真实死因不可能摆到台面上，最好的结果也不过是广明被检方以侵入警视厅系统偷窃车辆来起诉、领取刑期、在监狱中度过漫长的十几年了。」  
「但是，公开的部分可能仅止于此。就像笑面男事件后表面上对九课的处理那样。实际上又有多少人会真正知道广明泽北这个人到底去了哪里？」  
「虽然是这样，」素子带着点嘲弄的笑意，「但广明本人也没有重要到做出这种复杂安排的程度。」  
「那么，……」石川叹了口气，还是没有继续说下去。

“石川前辈？”  
被普洛特轻轻的声音唤回神，石川抬眼看向病床。  
“前辈的手臂恢复得怎样了？”  
他还是很关心石川仍未痊愈的左臂。尤其东在加密通信里告诉了他石川挥向广明的一拳。虽然觉得实在是自作多情，但普洛特在听到之后，还是不由得在心里默默对石川道谢。  
“刚才也说了，只不过是擦伤而已。”带着点恶狠狠的味道，石川不快地说。  
“那么前辈也是下午出院吗？”普洛特问道。  
石川皱起眉看着他。  
“你的身体没问题吗？”毕竟检查不出结果，却莫名其妙地昏睡了四天。  
“这是针对生化人设计的保护机制的一种。”普洛特答道。“体内循环并没有异常，所以没问题的。”  
“那好吧。”石川站起身。“我来开车。”  
普洛特看着他，嘴唇微微张合了下，没有出声。  
石川停下脚步，和他对视。  
“抱歉，前辈，但是……回九课报到前，我有个想要去的地方。”  
石川像是知道他要说什么地，转身向门外走去。  
“我送你去。”

※

就算知道九课成员都是明察秋毫的专家，普洛特还是被石川的洞察力折服。因为石川不仅知道他想去的是西田博士安葬的地方，而且在普洛特之前就查到了公开资料里没有的墓园位置。  
石川前辈到底是怎样做到的呢……普洛特又一次深深感到，和前辈相比自己就像雏鸟一样。

黑色大理石的墓碑上只刻着西田义明四个汉字，没有照片，也没有其他的雕饰，就连死者的生卒年份都没有。和周围其他的墓碑比起来，显得格外孤独。  
普洛特将一束盛放的白色铃兰插进装满水的浅色花瓶，摆在墓碑前的石阶上。蹲下身的时候，光洁的大理石表面反射出他的身影。  
那浅浅的轮廓里仿佛出现了西田博士的残影。普洛特手指轻轻触上墓碑，像是在抚摸制造出自己的亡者的名字，又像是徒然地企图与那道影子再度相逢。  
人类的生命真是脆弱啊――  
普洛特回想起呆在BCMC接受训练时，西田博士的感叹。  
“脆弱的话，进行义体化的改造不就可以了吗？”当时的普洛特还并不懂得人类社会的诸多条条框框，莽撞而直接地向着制造者说出才学到不久的社会常识。  
“即便接受了高度义体化，脑细胞衰老之后，人还是不得不走向死亡。就算看上去只有二十几岁的样子罢了。”西田博士淡淡笑着。“人类就是这样。在医学技术落后的时代，渴望着增加寿命、甚至长生不老。而当身体被改造到失去了岁月痕迹之后，又开始怀疑大脑支配下的每一根手指、每一次神经冲动，到底是发自自我的命令，还是只是虚拟现实里的一场梦境。”  
普洛特皱起眉。他还不能准确地理解这些。  
“不过，不管进行着怎样的研究，人类终究只是想要这个种族延续下去罢了。”普洛特还记得西田一边端起咖啡杯，一边投向自己的双眼。“大概总有一天，人类会放弃躯体的束缚，投向广阔无垠的虚拟空间。然而，那到底算是完全的解脱，还是仅仅将灵魂的栖居地从有机体换成冰冷的芯片与机械呢……”

“普洛特。”  
被叫到名字的年轻生化人猛然回神。石川站在稍远的地方，有些不安地看着他。  
“你在走神。”

普洛特站起身，略微低下头，心中默念着向西田博士的道别语。最后一次看了看铃兰花朵，他转身向着石川走去。  
“刚才，想起了西田博士以前说过的话。”  
“是吗。”石川似乎完全没兴趣的样子，从口袋摸出烟盒和打火机。在普洛特走到他身边之前，就略带急躁地朝出口方向走去。  
普洛特不得不跟上石川略快的脚步。两人默默无言地快要走到停车场，石川突然发问。  
“是什么？”  
“……嗯？”普洛特不解。  
“西田说过什么？”  
普洛特看不到他前方的石川的表情，只是很奇怪石川为何过了好一阵才问。不过虽然这样想，他并没有将心中的疑问说出口，顺从地将西田博士的话重复了一遍。

而从难得放晴的天空吹拂而下的徐徐微风，轻柔地从两人间擦肩而过，带上一点温暖的味道，朝更远的远方奔去。

-tbc-


	12. Chapter 12

12  
今天的九课也一如既往地，在匆忙到好似被追赶的日常里，寻找一点闲暇的光阴。

时序很快到了12月底，距离难民事件被解决也有一段时间了。一直以来都并不怎么会有工作外集体交流的九课成员们，某天深夜工作结束后回家之前，突然收到了荒卷课长的联络。  
「忘年会？」  
荒卷课长在线路中也不改威严的声线。「具体召开的时间地点交给你们讨论，下周末之前告诉我结果。」说完转成了离线状态。  
“课长是不是老糊涂了，下周末就是年末最后一天了吧。”巴特开着车，向副驾驶席上的素子说。当然说这话之前他切断了电子脑的联络信号。  
“意思就是时间场所由我们来决定，课长只要到时出席就可以了。”素子似乎想到了什么，在加密通信中寻找普洛特的信号。  
「课长似乎把九课所有成员都通知了啊。」  
普洛特回答。「是的。整备室的各位、后勤部门、以及最近加入的新人全部都发出了通知，合计共22人。」  
“不知不觉间，九课成长到这样的规模了……”素子喃喃自语。  
巴特握着方向盘，看向她。“你在说什么吗？”  
“没什么。”素子合起眼睛。“有点困了，我稍微睡一下。”  
“喂喂，”巴特失笑。“整个九课只有你最没资格说这句话了好吧。”  
“偶尔体验一下普通人的生活不也是很有趣的吗？”素子悠悠地说。“即便只是用嘴说说，但接收到暗示的大脑似乎真的会做出困意的模拟。人体的构造真的是非常奇妙啊。”

※

第二天一早，逐渐聚齐的九课成员们开始讨论有关忘年会的事情。  
“整备室4名、后勤部门2名、合计6人的时间已经统计完了。”普洛特向素子报告。“下周三到周日的每晚都可以。”  
“课长的时间如何？”素子问道。  
“下周差不多也到了课长和旧识们叙旧的时间，所以日程表有些紧张。”普洛特笑着回答。“不过课长要我将30日和31日的晚上空出来‘以防万一’。”  
素子听到这种说法，也不由得露出笑容。“一把年纪了还这么不坦诚，真是难对付的老人家。”  
“人一旦年纪大了都会变得异常固执嘛。”巴特坐在一旁的沙发上，一边喝着饮料，一边意有所指地看向沙发另一端。  
一旁的陀古萨叹了口气。似乎石川也和他说过，巴特这家伙，只要少佐在场，就会有些得意洋洋地肆无忌惮起来。与其说其他人难对付，不如说巴特实在简单过头。  
沙发一端的石川眯着眼摸起胡子。“少佐，有件事我一直忘记告诉你了。”  
少佐和巴特同时向他投去疑惑以及警觉的目光。  
“之前拳击手的事件里……”  
还没等石川说完拳击手这个词，巴特一跃而上，强行把手伸向石川的下巴。然而大家都是雇佣兵出身，石川虽然年纪大了点，对付突袭可是颇有心得。很快两人在沙发一角扭打起来，场面非常有趣。  
“老大！”陀古萨无力地喊了几声。既然知道他们不会停下来，陀古萨也干脆放弃了阻止的念头。倒是素子托着下巴，看得津津有味。  
“我想起雇佣兵时候的往事了。”素子露出谜一样的笑容，向不解的陀古萨和普洛特解释。  
“怎么回事，这么吵……”  
推门而入的东被眼前的景象钉在门口。过了几秒才回过神，小心翼翼地绕过石川和巴特所在的沙发。  
东深呼吸着，露出复杂的神色。“前辈们真是……”  
究竟他想说的是宝刀不老还是童心未泯呢……总之东最后还是明智地没有说出来。

“石川、曾我和桧垣在调查内务省神社局的入侵事件，陀古萨、东在追踪之前被杀的内务大臣秘书的知情者。巴特开始培训D组的新人，斋藤年休中，帕兹和波玛今早出发去北海道，提取连续爆炸案的证物和口供，要到下周四返回。”  
在座的各位将行程确认之后，普洛特总结道。  
“那么，时间暂且定在下周六晚上。地点的话各位有什么推荐呢？”  
“由少佐来决定好了。”陀古萨提议道。  
其他人似乎没有反对意见。于是普洛特和素子交换了一下眼神，将讨论结果透过网络发送给不在场的成员。

电子脑化普及的时代，信息凭借网络以光速在个体间传递。人与人之前似乎没有必要聚集在一起聊天――不过至少对九课的成员们来说，因为经常碰不到面，他们反而很珍惜这样坐在一起当面交谈的机会。  
由巴特挑起的小型打斗草草结束。开始攻势满满一心要阻止石川继续说下去的巴特，在中途不知为何突然停下了动作，随即便被石川笑着给摁在沙发上。  
东在一旁看得目瞪口呆。趁着其他前辈对巴特进行无情嘲笑的时候，他低声对身旁的普洛特说道：“这怎么可能，巴特竟然输了……”  
“这个……大概……”虽然知道东是惊讶于几乎没怎么义体化的石川竟然能处于上风，但是和石川打交道更多的普洛特稍微想想就知道，石川一定是用手里的把柄让巴特脱力的。  
姜，还是老的辣。

-tbc-


	13. Chapter 13

13  
12月30日。  
年末倒数第二天。虽然九课的日程依旧满满当当，不过每个成员当天16点后的行事历上都是空白。

“好了，今天就这样。回总部吧。”  
陀古萨坐进副驾驶席，关上车门，对驾驶席的东说。  
东微微点头，车子已经向地下停车场的出口开去。  
“到今天正好监视了半个月。但感觉没什么线索。”

之前九课的入侵事件里，斋藤、帕兹、波玛被入侵九课系统的黑客以“难民区附近发现了隶属内务省的秘书的尸体”这样一条假消息欺骗――当时以为是假消息，但第二天，管辖地的派出所真的发来了发现尸体的通报，确认后也证实死者是现任内务大臣的第三秘书弥田。在数日的沉默后，茅葺首相指名九课处理这一案件。领到卷宗的陀古萨和东，出于通常的考虑，决定先从调查被杀秘书的熟识开始。眼下是他们对这位熟识监视的第15天。

“没办法，对弥田电子脑的调查一无所获。”陀古萨叹了口气。“技术的手段无法使用，只能采取刑警的调查方法了。”  
弥田秘书的死因是心脏麻痹。然而，他的电子脑数据被完全覆盖过，因而无法提取到任何有用的信息。所谓完全覆盖，是指将无用的数据强行灌入电子脑，并重复数百乃至数千个循环。这样操作之后，就算使用再怎么高级的还原设备或算法，也无法将原数据完整地恢复。  
在还没有电子脑、电子穿戴装备都处于萌芽期的时代，人们在对硬盘之类的数据存储装置进行报废处理时，经常在物理销毁手段前，进行数据覆盖的操作。某些加密文档在彻底删除时，也常常应用到这一手段。然而，电子脑毕竟和实体的储存单元不同。针对电子脑的完全覆盖，通常是连顶级黑客都会犹豫三分的处理手段。最关键的原因，在于操作者无法确认电子脑的数据覆盖是否能够严格按照计划完美无缺地完成。  
“赤服的各位也无法恢复里面的数据吗？”  
东有些焦躁地发问。他算是九课新人里实战经验最佳的一个，然而在骇客技术方面，则远远比不上九课的各位前辈。虽然他本人也意识到这点，并想方设法地学习弥补，但这需要时间的积累，而眼下的案件可不等人。  
“嗯。赤服已经尽力去解析弥田的大脑了。但是从目前的进展来看，还是不要抱希望为好。”  
陀古萨回答。瞥见东差不多要把方向盘捏断的力道让他加了句话。“算了。马上就是难得的忘年会了。今晚姑且忘掉案子，明天早上再想解决办法吧。”  
东闷闷地答应。车子里陷入寂静。

※

回到本部大楼的陀古萨和东，在和常驻办公室的后勤会合后，读取到了素子发来的地点坐标。  
陀古萨对着那个地址陷入无言。「少佐。」  
「怎么了？」  
「我没有记错的话，这间料亭不是原外务大臣被艺伎机器人袭击并取走电子脑的那间吗？」  
「是没错。之前的事件后，这间料亭也不得不花费了大力气装修改造，最近才重新营业呢。」  
于是就决定到这里去了吗？陀古萨再次对少佐的随性无言以对。  
「抓紧时间，6点整要准时到达哦，否则的话就做好被罚酒的准备吧。」  
「6点……太狡猾了吧少佐！」  
陀古萨只有脑做了电子化，其他部分全部是肉身。也就是说他并不能像素子或巴特那样，在酒精喝下喉咙之后将其迅速分解，以至于血液中根本不会出现酒精含量的波动。在车流量逐渐增多的傍晚，陀古萨很难保证绝对不会迟到。  
「别担心。斋藤也被堵在进入市区的高速上了。你们两个可以商量下待会谁先开始受罚。」  
通信频道里传来斋藤「什么？！」的惊呼，以及其他人兴奋的起哄声。陀古萨头痛地断开通信，随其他人一起走进电梯。虽然有些无奈，不过最后他还是浅浅地弯起嘴角。  
有了点忘年会的气氛了啊。真是。

※

在料亭出口处为九课的各位指引方向的是穿着一身月白色和服的普洛特。从未以如此姿态在众人面前出现过的年轻生化人，立刻成为瞩目的焦点。  
“感觉普洛特留在九课有些浪费啊。”鉴识课的松井拦住普洛特的肩膀，笑着打量。“咦，和服的尺寸好合适……”  
“是的啊，九课里不是长相恶劣的臭男人，就是勇猛凶悍的母猩猩。”不知从哪里冒出来的石川一把打掉松井的胳膊，强行把他往聚会的房间推去。  
普洛特很明显地脸红了。

忘年会从一开始就超乎预料地热闹。自九课成立以来，这还是第一次所有人员全部在场的聚会。  
“海坊主那帮家伙要是知道我们在这里聚会，说不定会赶过来要九课全灭。”帕兹握着罐啤酒，带着嘲弄的笑容说。  
代号是QWER的后勤推推眼镜，冷静地回答他：“实际上，上个月新购入的重型武器装备车，现在正停在后面的停车场里。”  
“亏你们想得出来啊！”即便是巴特也为后勤的准备工作折服，特地从位子上站起，过来敬了杯酒。  
“这样才有九课的感觉不是吗。”QWER笑着说。

在陀古萨的强硬要求下，东一路飞车地在最后时限前赶到了料亭。然而从市区另外一端赶过来的斋藤就没那么幸运了。他有些无奈地站在门口，看着素子手里容量一升的啤酒杯叹了口气。  
“斋藤！喝不完的话不能坐下哦！”逃出一劫的陀古萨理居然是最起劲的那一个。  
“你这家伙等下我会让你后悔的。”斋藤站在普洛特和素子之间的空位前，接过杯子。“这不是啤酒吧？！”  
“是清酒。”素子笑着回答。  
“为什么啤酒杯里面装了满满的清酒啊？！”  
“因为没有这么大的清酒杯啊。”素子换了平时指挥作战时的语气。“好了不要磨磨蹭蹭的，快喝！”  
斋藤痛苦的样子引发全场又一阵大笑。在众人不怀好意的加油声中，斋藤尽全力喝掉了一半，剩下的说什么也不要继续了。  
“算了，这次就先放过你。”素子拿回啤酒杯。斋藤还没来得及发出“今天的少佐这么温柔有点不大对劲”的感想，主位上的荒卷科长接过话。  
“稍后的欢送环节里每个人可都是会怀着离别的伤感和你敬酒的，到时候要一滴不剩地全部喝光。”  
“啊？”斋藤愣在原地。仔细想想，似乎有不详的预感。“什么欢送环节？”  
荒卷科长才发觉有点不对劲。他问素子：“你没有和他说吗？”  
“这么直接地告诉他的话，斋藤就不会老实过来了！”巴特哈哈大笑。  
来年春末，斋藤就要出发去往非洲，加入当地联合国维和部队，进行为期三年左右的训练及维和任务。  
“离现在明明还有四个月，你们就是想在今天强行灌我喝酒吧！”斋藤对合伙把他蒙在鼓里的队友们发怒了。  
“谁让你跑去休假了！”波玛一脸正义地。  
“半个月的假期玩得很高兴是吧？”帕兹晃着酒杯。  
“我们等的就是今天！”巴特捏起手指，只可惜义体的指关节并不能发出咔咔的响声。

这帮家伙，真的是久经战场的老将吗……  
其他新人们面对如此幼稚的报复手段，不由得在心底发出一声叹息。

-tbc-


	14. Chapter 14

14  
忘年会进行到半程，现场差不多陷入了一片混乱。后勤和整备室的6人联合起来，向着7名新人发起了对饮的挑战。另外一边，除开荒卷和素子的前辈组6人间也发生了内讧。

“普洛特，你的杯子里……不是酒吗？”  
依次在桌子两边分开坐好的后勤组与新人组。后勤这边刚才选出来的的“队长”QWER向对面的普洛特发问。明明要开始喝酒比赛了，这家伙透明杯子里盛的竟然是再明显不过的橙汁。QWER做出生气的样子。  
“这样可不行。赶紧换成烧酒啦。”  
“非常抱歉！”普洛特慌张地拿来新杯子。坐在普洛特旁边的东问：“你能喝酒吗？”  
“稍微喝一点……是没问题的。”普洛特笑笑。“但是酒量是按照一般人类的普通水准设定的。所以烧酒的话大概5杯就结束了。”  
“那些研究员对普通和一般的定义是不是有点问题。”东皱着眉头。  
“好啦～大家一起干杯！”QWER首先举起了杯子。“然后就是对打环节了，对面东和甘木的义体处理系统关掉了吗？”  
“干嘛单独把我们两个拎出来说啊！”SWAT出身，月初转入九课的甘木锤着桌子抗议。  
“因为你们两人看上去就像是会作弊的那种。”鉴识的吉村直言不讳。  
玻璃杯相碰，发出清脆的响声。应和着长桌两边成员们的笑声，真是再标准不过的忘年会的样子。

不过。

普洛特喝下一杯烧酒，眼睛偷偷望向长桌另一端前辈们的方向。  
进行到半程后，他们就有些默契地凑到这边来。  
大家都察觉到前辈们之间的那种难以言喻的气氛了吗？  
他又担心地看了眼过去。石川前辈正带着愉快的笑容，拿起杯子不知道在说着什么。

※

“年轻的小子们都躲到那边喝酒去了。”波玛说着。  
“虽然经验还不够，这帮家伙倒是很懂得察言观色。”石川沉声回答。  
其他人似乎没有听到他们两人的交谈，而是将注意力全部放在了桌子尽头对坐的两人身上。  
斋藤和陀古萨。  
“再来一杯！”两人几乎同时放下手里的酒杯，脸色通红地大叫着再来。一旁的巴特露出看好戏的笑容，迅速为两人倒满酒。

之所以会变成这样的局面，是因为斋藤在向荒卷课长敬酒的时候，听到荒卷说忘年会追加他的壮行环节，竟然是陀古萨第一个提出来的。  
本来对只有他一人接受罚酒就很不爽的斋藤，对陀古萨的愤怒值顿时达到了顶点。两人在巴特的撺掇下，开始了莫名其妙的拼酒。喝着喝着，原本兴味索然的陀古萨居然也进入了状态。两人真情实感地一边相互怒视一边往嘴里倒酒。喝到现在，无论陀古萨还是斋藤，都早已忘记他们为什么要坐在这里灌酒灌到意识模糊了。

“这两个家伙真糟糕啊……”波玛终于忍不住笑出声。“明明义体化的程度是九课倒数一二名。再喝十五分钟可以直接送他们去医院了。”  
“不用担心，差不多要结束了。”巴特看着醉眼朦胧的二人。“那么，是哪边先倒下来呢？陀古萨吗？斋藤吗？要不要下个注！”  
还没等巴特说出赔率，陀古萨合上眼睛，直直栽倒在桌面上。对面的斋藤虽然似乎没看到，也紧接着咕哝了句什么，软软地向侧面倒去。  
隔了两个座位的帕兹上前扶住他。  
“好了！胜负已分。”石川拿起杯子抿了口酒，带着笑意。“可惜他们俩都不知道自己是输是赢啊。”  
旁观了全程的几人像是又想到什么有趣的整蛊方式一样露出意味深刻的笑容。  
离开有了一段时间的素子回到座位。“啊拉，就这么结束了？陀古萨的酒量真差啊。”  
就连荒卷课长也放松地笑起来。出岛事件后笼罩九课之上的压抑氛围，此刻得以稍稍消散。

※

在长长的木制走廊尽头右转，走入料亭后方的小小庭院。身着月白色和服的普洛特正站在屋檐下方的台阶上，微微仰首不知在看着什么。大概是听到了脚步声，普洛特回过头，看到了向他走来的石川。  
“前辈。”  
石川走到普洛特身旁站定，同样抬起头向天空望去。深黑色的天空，无星无月。不远处都市群的熠熠灯光，穿过寒冷而略显干燥的冬夜，如滚动在深色绒布上的小小宝石颗粒，闪烁出或明或暗的辉光。  
此刻是，2031年最后一个夜晚。  
虽然对于向前奔流不息的时光来说，这只不过是由人类擅自划分出来的一个小小节点而已。  
两人似有默契地沉默着，静静等待着子夜降临之时、新年到来的一刻。  
石川微微侧头。普洛特再次将专心致志的目光投向了天空。大概是喝过几杯烧酒的缘故，他白皙的脸颊透出微微的红色。金色长发依旧一丝不苟地梳在脑后，令他情不自禁地有着触摸的冲动。  
石川收回视线。  
从什么时候开始，对这名刚加入九课不久的生化人新人，萌生起这样一种像是珍惜般的感情呢？  
又一次想想自己的年龄，石川露出自我嘲弄般无声的苦笑。

电子脑通信传来年份更新的提示。即便不连入通信，相距不远的和室的吵闹声这里都能听到。普洛特转过头，向着石川露出和平时一样别无二致的爽朗笑容：“跨年了呢。石川前辈，新年好！”  
石川回过神，被那份笑容感染般地勾起嘴角。  
“嗯。今年也多多关照了……普洛特。”  
-tbc-


	15. Chapter 15

15  
新年的第一个周一。

「陀古萨前辈！」  
通信频道里响起东的声音，打断了荒卷、陀古萨和普洛特的谈话。  
「长谷川的车子和平时的路线不同。现在正朝着S33高速公路入口方向行进，车速也比平时快很多。」  
陀古萨看向荒卷。课长无言地点点头。  
「继续跟踪。小心不要被发现，我和斋藤立刻出发与你会合。」  
「了解！」

※

长谷川即是之前被杀害的内务大臣第三秘书弥田的朋友。之前的调查显示，弥田生前虽然因为职务的关系交识广泛，但几乎没人与他有私人的来往。弥田的父母去世多年，也没有兄弟姐妹，孑然一身的他将工作视为生活的全部内容。  
打开这样的弥田的通信录，里面不出意料全部都是工作上有来往的人的联络方式。唯一的例外是标记为“长谷川”的一个号码。  
“长谷川勉，是新滨某大学的法律系教授。资料显示他和弥田是大学和研究生期间的同学。”  
由于弥田的电子脑被做过彻底的数据覆盖，在对电子脑数据解析并不抱什么期望的情况下，长谷川的动向成为能够抓住的唯一一根稻草。然而东和陀古萨对弥田跟踪了半个多月，发现他的生活实在有规律到乏善可陈。  
“每天早上8点从家里出发，开车到半小时车程外的学校。上午授课，下午辅导名下的研究生，傍晚6点回家。”  
跟踪十天后，东在例行的情报交流会议上总结。  
“大学教授也不是每天都有课的吧？”荒卷问道。  
“即便没有课程，长谷川也会每天都到学校。完全相同的时间和线路。”东皱着眉头。“对他的ETC账单调查之后，发现近10年来长谷川的行程就是这样了。就连之前出岛危机时，警方在他必经之路上设置了限制通行的时间要求，长谷川也只是提早了出发时间，一次路线变动也没有。”  
“这种性格难道不是和弥田一模一样。”石川说。  
陀古萨知道石川在暗示什么。“电子脑已经确认是弥田本人的了。所以……他们只是恰巧都过着这种苦行僧一般生活的人吧。”  
“然后还成为了朋友吗……”石川摸着下巴的胡子。“总觉得哪里不对劲啊。”  
“这个先不提。电子脑的恢复仍然没有进展吗？”  
虽然觉得没有什么希望，陀古萨还是向参加会议的鉴识问了句。预料之中地，松井鉴识双手一摊，无可奈何地：“没办法。被害人的电子脑一定被顶级黑客处理过。到目前为止我们恢复出来的数据全部是无意义的乱码和空数据。现在还在探查中。”  
“扫描完的部分有多少？”东不死心地发问。  
松井看看他。“大概只有5%左右。”  
陀古萨和石川叹了口气。  
到目前为止，还看不到整个案子哪里有突破点。  
沉默下来的队员们将目光投向荒卷课长。然而和往常不同，荒卷课长看上去只是稍稍思考了下：“既然这样，那只有继续监视长谷川的下落了。托古萨，东，你们两人继续负责。需要人手的话再向我汇报。”  
“啊……是。”陀古萨答道。

会议室只剩下陀古萨和石川两人时，陀古萨说出了心中的疑问。“刚才课长的反应有点太快了吧，像是早就已经想好结论了。”  
石川沉思着。“课长应该正利用他的人脉，在搜集与弥田有关的任何蛛丝马迹吧。”  
然而，这并不是项简单的工作。石川和陀古萨都明白，弥田被害的时间被交给九课来处理，本身就是内务省和茅葺首相间达成妥协的结果之一。由此，原本可能被探查到的情报，也会因为高级官僚间的沉默而无声无息地消散。  
就像没找到落点的蛛丝在风中失去踪迹那样。  
“对了，神社局的侵入事件已经解决了吗？”陀古萨想起石川还肩负着其他的案件。  
“还没有。”石川叹了口气。“现在正让新人监控着网络。毕竟只出现过一次就销声匿迹，实在难以确认是有意为之，还是黑客仅仅搞错了地方。”  
陀古萨失笑。“就我所知，神社局是内务省的不公开组织之一。就连我们，在接到调查之前也不知道这个地方的不是吗。”  
石川看向他。“是吗。陀古萨你之前不知道神社局吗……”  
轮到陀古萨震惊地回应：“你听过？！神社局这个地方？”  
石川点点头。陷入沉思。

※

如同预料般地，长谷川的车子快速进入了S33高速公路入口。东的车子紧随其后。陀古萨和斋藤抄了近路，在五分钟后也沿着相同的路线快速开过。  
「情况如何？」陀古萨一边开车，一边和东联络。  
「目前为止还看不出异常。」  
「对了，确定开车的是长谷川本人吗？」  
「只目击到了长谷川进入车库和车子驶出的画面。」东不太确定地回答。「抱歉！忘记说明了。」  
陀古萨皱起眉。他暂时还想不出找谁到长谷川的家中确认。实在没办法的话，只能拜托正在训练新人的巴特了。  
「我派普洛特过去了。」荒卷课长加入了通信。「巴特也在增援的路上。」  
陀古萨稍稍松了口气。“普洛特的话应该没问题……之前有过现场处理的经验。”  
斋藤也嗯了声。“新人的话，还是稍微再等等吧。”  
每当想起在出岛殉职的矢野，荒卷课长对于投入新人实战总会产生些许犹疑。陀古萨想，兼任教官的巴特一定也注意到这点，因此对新人们的训练更加严格了。  
「前辈……明明我也是新人啊……」通信里传来东弱弱的抱怨声。  
「盯好你前面的车！」陀古萨严厉地回话。「对你的要求是不同的。明白吗？」  
「好吧……」东踩了脚油门，将分神拉下的距离补上。  
「普洛特大概还要多久到长谷川的住所？」斋藤在通信里问道。  
「现在调整了交通灯和道路提示，大概还有3分钟就到了。」普洛特温和的声音和平时并没什么区别。「巴特前辈是从训练场出发的，调整后需要10分钟左右。」  
「不愧是普洛特，竟然想到这一招。谢了！」东立刻精神振作。「陀古萨前辈，我这边可以开始了吧？」  
陀古萨调出地图。「差不多了。前面就是S33的出口。现在先超车确认车内的人的身份，接下来在出口处前后夹击，将车子拦下。」  
「了解！」

-tbc-


	16. Chapter 16

16  
5，4，3，2，1！  
在心中倒数计时，东默念到“1”的同时将驾驶模式转为电子脑控制，并从侧面加速超过了长谷川的车子。  
两车交错的时间只有两三秒。依赖稳定的车速，白色丰田车内的驾驶者被东捕捉到，并在数毫秒内完成了分析。驾驶者的正面面孔透过通信上传到九课的网络，鉴识在几秒钟后发来了通信。  
「不是长谷川。」  
「石川！」陀古萨在通信里呼唤。  
负责在后方黑进高速公路管理系统的石川，似乎已经等了一阵的样子。「东，堵住ETC的7号出口，出口的自动引导程序已经被我重新设定过了。」  
「明白！」东的车子随即急刹，剧烈的直角转弯后，堪堪在7号出口的指示标志前停住。  
紧跟其后，陀古萨和斋藤的车子，穿过被看不到的绳子牵引、降低速度陆续在紧急车道停下的零星几辆家用车，咬住白色丰田车的正后方。  
白色丰田车毫无减速的迹象。  
「东！快下车！」陀古萨在通信中和现实里同时喊出声。  
轰然巨响，白色丰田车头直直撞上东车子的左后车门，巨大的冲击力让两辆车子朝着7号出口小小地腾空了下，还好被分流的水泥桩挡住，停下了动作。  
千钧一发之际打开车门攀跳上车顶的东被反弹到空中，随后掉落在挡风玻璃上。近乎全身义体化的他毫不意外地压碎了整面玻璃，重新掉进驾驶席。  
接管过驾驶系统的斋藤把车速降低，还没完全停下，陀古萨已经打开车门冲了下去。  
“喂！”  
“趁汽车爆炸前，把东和嫌疑者从里面捞出来！”陀古萨一边习惯性掏着左轮手枪，一边跌撞着向前跑去。  
“不会那么快就爆炸的……”斋藤停下车子跟在他后面。“而且说实话，这种时候你拿在手里的左轮更危险吧。”

※

幸好，相撞的两辆车子最后并没有爆炸。车身的变形也没有预想中严重。陀古萨和斋藤分头救出了东，以及白色丰田车上昏迷过去的驾驶者。他们相互搀扶着从弥漫汽油味道的现场离开。S33高速公路的这段出口、甚至半径5公里的范围内已经被紧急封锁，无关车辆也在警察和车载ETC系统的指引下原路返回。  
荒卷课长的声音接入通信。「情况如何？」  
「目标车辆里只有一个人。车辆里的情况还要在现场清除爆炸风险后才能调查。」陀古萨回答。「课长，交通系统的紧急封锁命令……多谢了。」  
「不要在意。」荒卷说道。「尽快搞清楚驾驶者的身份。鉴识对比过了，已有的人口数据库里没有这个人的资料。」  
「明白！」陀古萨说着，和东一起将丰田车驾驶者平放到地上。  
“前辈……！”东触摸着不知名驾驶者的前额。右上角额头被撞击，露出高分子制粉色皮肤和合金制造的电子脑外壳。陀古萨似有所感地捞起驾驶者的右手，擦破的右臂关节也露出了鲜明的金属光泽，被折断的食指没有流出血液，而是几根金属丝垂落在外。  
全身义体化的躯体。  
斋藤拔下连接在替身防壁和驾驶者后脑接口间的导线。“没有活动。”  
“没有活动？”东还没反应过来。  
陀古萨和斋藤交换着眼神。“没有人脑的生物反应……？”  
斋藤摇摇头。  
现场和通信陷入了沉默。  
这意味着他们跟踪到现在的可疑驾驶者非但不是长谷川教授，根本是具被远程操纵的义体。陀古萨和斋藤站起身，向他们开来的车子大步跑去。「东！你留在这里，等待接应，对义体和车子的分析等回到九课再开始，记得确保那具义体的通信是关闭状态，有任何激活的迹象都必须阻止！」  
「明白！」  
「课长，我和普洛特会合了。」  
通信里传来巴特的声音。为以防万一，荒卷命令普洛特在到达长谷川家之后，先进行外部观察。  
然后。「我也来帮忙了。」  
「少佐？！」陀古萨有些意外。「忘年会结束后就不见踪影，还以为你又去进行什么秘密调查了。」  
「稍微去潜了下水。」素子半真半假说着，视线转向长谷川家小小的独幢别墅。“情况如何？”  
“爆炸物探测没有活动显示。”普洛特回答。  
“热能探测呢？”  
“也没有。”  
配合方才陀古萨那边的最新情况，这并不算是个好消息。  
荒卷沉吟了下。「少佐，巴特，进行突袭！」  
「收到！」巴特和素子一前一后，翻入院落。普洛特则蹲伏在门口与车库之间的外墙下。根据刚才的勘察，除了正门和车库门外，长谷川家并没有其他的出口。

※

跳进不大的院落，巴特拿手指在空中点点廊下合起的纸门。素子等了几秒，仍然寂然无声。她做出OK的手势。  
巴特缓慢踩上木制走廊，手缓缓按上纸门。素子在他身后，两人后背相向，神经绷得紧紧。  
近乎无声地将纸门推开后，光线暗淡的室内进入巴特的视野。日本家庭常见的餐厅格局。摆在房间正中的方桌，散乱放置的三把木椅。冰箱，料理台，烤箱，微波炉，洗碗机。巴特逐个打量，同时将视线向房间更深处的通道看去。  
「小心！」素子突然将巴特向左后方拽了一把。  
巴特晃了下，不过开枪倒是很稳，正中朝他冲来的女仆机械人的头部。白色血浆溅满了餐桌。房间里再度死寂。  
接下来的时间里素子和巴特没有在长谷川家中碰到任何活动的人类、义体、机械人或动物等等。卧室里空空荡荡，因此素子和巴特都有了同样的预感。  
「课长，现在只有书房没有检查过了。」素子在通信里说道。  
「嗯……」课长沉思。他明白素子的意思。不出意外的话，书房里很可能有长谷川的尸体。但干他们这行的，从来不会在亲眼见到之前断然地说出某些推测。  
因为现实的可能性是无穷的。

站在书房门外，素子和巴特再次确认完毕。这次是由素子朝门锁一脚踹去。  
意外地，门并没有锁。素子在那瞬间皱起眉。  
阳光铺面而来，混合着被扬起的灰尘。素子和巴特看清书房里的布置后，不由得相互对视了一眼。  
屋外巨大的撞击声传入室内。  
「课长，少佐！」普洛特略显急迫的声音。「从车库里开出一辆车子，击中轮胎后撞到墙上停下来了。」  
「你没事吗？」「普洛特？！」荒卷和石川的声音差不多同时在通信里响起。  
「我没事。」普洛特停顿了下，「驾驶席上坐着的……连接确认过了，没有生物反应，是义体。」  
「普洛特！断开链接！义体里有迟效发作病毒！」陀古萨大喊。「斋藤刚才发作了！少佐！」  
「知道了！」素子几步迈到书房窗口，砸开玻璃就朝地面跳下。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS  
攻壳同人怎么能没有少佐跳楼的镜头呢桀桀桀桀  
虽然是二楼但这心愿已了的飒爽感XDDDD  
而且普洛特又中病毒了，真是不幸啊XDDD【是你害的好不好【w


	17. Chapter 17

17  
「电子疫苗植入。」  
「记忆单元格式化。病毒擦除准备。」  
「记忆单元格式化确认。病毒擦除完成。」  
「备份记忆植入。」  
「体内循环第1次确认。」  
「体内循环第2次确认。」  
「备份记忆植入完成。」  
「体内循环第11次确认。」  
「体内循环第12次确认。」  
「电子脑预启动。」  
「体内循环第19次确认。」  
「体内循环第20次确认。」  
「电子脑预启动完成。记忆单元运转正常。」  
「体内循环确认完成。试作体电子脑激活准备。」  
「电子脑启动――」

普洛特猛地睁开眼睛。  
和他所想的不同，天花板是熟悉的、略带灰绿色的方形钢板。这里是九课的整备室，是他刚到九课后每天呆的最久的地方。  
然而，刚才在脑海里响起的声音，是很久很久之前、久远到他已经差不多忘记了的……  
在BCMC实验室里的过去。

“醒了？”

被身旁响起的声音又吓了一大跳。普洛特向右看去，石川正坐在准备台边的操作椅上，一瞬不瞬地注视着他。  
“病毒已经被清除了。现在感觉如何？”石川注意着普洛特的每个细微动作。“虽然鉴识判断没有问题，但如果你还是感觉不对劲的话，我会送你去BCMC进行全身检查……”  
抬起右手，微微蜷起五根手指。  
“已经没事了，前辈。”  
对上石川担忧的目光，普洛特露出和平时一样温和的笑容。

※

跟随石川回到会议室的普洛特，让正在进行的作战会议停顿了下。  
“恢复了吗？”从资料里抬起头，荒卷课长问道。  
“是的。让各位担心了。”  
“没关系。那么，继续讨论。”

陀古萨更换了映在屏幕上的资料。“东和普洛特分别拦下的车子的‘驾驶者’已经解析完成，全部是三公司制造的医用规格义体。没有人体组织，是采用远程操作的方式进行遥控指挥的。”  
巴特在陀古萨的示意下，报告他和素子的发现。“在长谷川教授家中的书房里，发现了一具只剩骨架的尸体。经过DNA对比，确认长谷川本人。但是这就意味着，真正的长谷川教授在5年前就已经去世了。”  
众人陷入沉默。  
扑朔迷离的剧情。从一个谜团又引出的另外的谜团。雪球般越滚越大的案情。千头万绪，却找不到出路的迷茫感――  
“我有一个想法。”  
素子开口说道。  
“之前的调查里，长谷川教授和被害的弥田秘书一样，在工作时间以外没有任何人际交流。这样的人即便是在家中死去，也不会有人知道的吧。”  
没有朋友，也没有来往的亲人。即便是假日或周末也没有外出的迹象，每天过着苦行僧一样的生活。  
陀古萨想起先前分析案情时石川说过的话，似有所悟。“难道说，弥田和长谷川两人，其实都是被遥控的义体扮演的？”  
会议室里短暂的寂静后，顿时陷入嘈杂的讨论声中。  
“这样想的话，就能解释长谷川家中会有复数个义体了！”巴特紧皱眉头。“开车的义体，实际上平时在轮流伪装成长谷川的样子。因为是义体，所以不需要有外出活动……不如说过分与人接触的话，说不定会被发现并不是真正的人类。”  
所以才会有如此怪异的生活方式……  
然而石川提出异议。  
“长谷川教授的话的确可以用义体来进行伪装。但是，弥田的遗体经过了尸检，确认是连电子脑手术都没有做过的普通人。而且，就算抛开这个前提，作为内务大臣的第三秘书，是要定期接受体检和电子脑测试的。内务省的那些精密仪器可不是单单靠义体能够骗得过去的……吧。”  
他看到素子微微翘起的嘴角。  
“原来如此，是弥田本人……？！”陀古萨和石川同时喊出声。  
“如果是弥田本人利用长谷川的身份，使用义体来伪装出长谷川的活动的话……”荒卷仍然带着疑惑。“但是，他这样做的目的是什么？”  
“这就是需要去调查的地方了。”素子笑着站起身，“如果这个假设成立的话，之前内务省拒绝9课调查弥田电子脑的请求也可以无视了吧，课长？”  
“啊。”荒卷课长回答。“将目前的现状总结成报告，我来和茅葺首相交涉。”

※

确定了新的调查方向，重新进行人员分配，会议暂时告一段落。  
“QWER会暂时分担一些整理的工作。”荒卷对普洛特说，“你利用空出来的时间，和石川、桧垣他们一起进行网络的搜查工作。”  
“我明白了。”普洛特向课长鞠躬后，转身和石川一起离开了会议室。  
考虑到机动性的要求，东也被陀古萨派来，在石川他们需要外出调查的时候，进行协同调查和保护的工作。  
“然后我还要负责写每天的进度报告，和其他小组的联络人也是我……”下降的电梯里，站在后面的东向身旁的普洛特悄悄抱怨。“前辈们是不是在针对我，尤其巴特前辈看我的眼神就像是看虫子一样！”  
“因为东是备受瞩目的新人的关系吧？”普洛特不禁被他绝望的样子逗笑了。“因为你第一天向大家自我介绍的时候说自己‘拥有缉毒犬一样灵敏的嗅觉’，前辈们一下子就记住你了。”  
“早知道就不那么说了啊！”东简直要吐出血来。  
电梯提示音清脆地响了声，东抬头向前看去，却被吓了一跳。  
石川前辈……那是什么好可怕的眼神啊！  
他突然想起之前逮捕攻击普洛特的黑客时发现的一点蛛丝马迹。  
东拨开站在前面的桧垣，先一步跑出电梯。  
“不好意思，我还有情报没整理完，先去潜入室了！”  
桧垣被撞到电梯墙壁上，皱着眉头揉揉胳膊。“这家伙虽说是行动派但也太欠缺思考了吧……”  
普洛特也抬起头，然而只看到了石川前辈的后背。  
“前辈，接下来要做什么呢……前辈？”  
石川踏出电梯。  
“既然课长那样说了……就先从监控内务省的通信开始吧。”

-tbc-


	18. Chapter 18

18  
接下来的两个周，石川、普洛特、桧垣和东组成的临时小组，开始了全天24小时对内务省网络的监视。  
普洛特改变了成为秘书以来固定不变的日程安排。每天早上6点起床，7点到达九课，在荒卷课长到达办公室之前，处理前一天晚间发来的报告和请求函。到上午10点为止，他都呆在课长办公室隔壁的秘书室，处理各类文书资料。  
将行程和待处理的文件交给荒卷课长之后，普洛特就会离开办公楼层，乘坐电梯到达楼下的“工作间”。正式名称分别为潜入室和整备室的宽敞房间里，分别放置着进入网络空间必需的设备，以及调整用的各种装备。通常普洛特会首先推开潜入室的大门。  
和之前的每个早晨一样，通宵值守的桧垣正坐在电脑旁，眼睛一眨不眨地在数台分析仪的屏幕间来回巡视。进入九课刚刚一个月有余的桧垣，原本应该按照预定的流程、和其他新人一起接受巴特残暴无比的室外训练的。不过因为人手不足，有些电子脑防御经验的桧垣被临时调来接受石川的指挥，也因此无法出现在现场活动中。  
听到开门声的桧垣回头看到了普洛特。两人互道早安，接下来也和两周来的流程一样，桧垣站起身，伸个大大的懒腰，将位子让给普洛特。  
“依旧没什么特别的情况啊……”普洛特看着潜入日志，带着一点忧虑说道。  
“嗯。从上次长谷川教授的事件之后，所有在追查中的线索全部断掉了。”桧垣拿起水杯回应着。“而且和预料的不同，完全没有出现新的犯罪，也就找不到新的突破点……”  
其他任务应接不暇地出现，全员专注在这一件案子上的时间也只是刚开始的三四天而已。现在，除了石川带领的这个小组仍在全天进行监视作业外，其余几个小组已经或者转移到新的任务上，或者兼顾着两边的工作。  
从事一种工作超过一定时间，就会积累出与其有关的“经验值”。像是编辑拿到原稿能估计出初版印刷的本数，设计师拿到要求后能倒推出交样的死线。对于九课这样潜伏在深海的攻性组织而言，在接手任务后，判断出能否突破背后的真相似乎是理所应当的事情。  
然而，实际上并非如此。  
事实上，并不是每次，都会出现所谓的“真相”。

写完监视日志，桧垣打着呵欠和普洛特告别。和石川一样，桧垣的身体也没怎么进行过义体化，大概从事电子脑潜入相关工作的人都是这样吧。桧垣一边自嘲着体力，一边和普洛特稍微聊起来。  
“本来觉得即便被9课录用，从事的大概也应该会是驻扎在本部的工作，没想到进来之后就被巴特前辈当头棒喝说要好好进行现场相关的训练，所以我最近在想要不要去做义体化的手术呢……啊，说起来，石川大前辈以前似乎是在战场上呆过很长时间的军人啊？”  
普洛特点点头。九课前辈们的过去，虽然他们本人不会主动提及，但在九课呆的时间长了之后，多多少少会了解到。  
“但是，石川前辈几乎没进行过义体化吧？”桧垣说着，眼睛亮起来。“到底是怎么做到的呢？无论战场还是后方，都拥有无法匹敌的战斗实力……”  
桧垣碎碎念着离开了潜入室。普洛特摇摇头，结束掉还在脑海中回荡的方才桧垣的话，将注意力全部投入眼下的工作中。

※

这天中午，普洛特从石川那里听到了让他意外不已的消息。  
“停止对内务省的监视？”  
“啊。”石川啃着自动贩售机买来的饭团，有些不快。  
“虽说两周时间来都没有什么进展……但是，之前也有监视了将近三个月才取得证据的案件……”普洛特提出自己的看法。  
“所以，我想做出这个决定，并不是人手不足或没有线索这样的原因。”石川沉思着。  
“总之，少佐的命令是到今天下午6点为止，如果仍然没有异常出现的话，就中止监视行动。你也从明天开始恢复正常的时间表。”石川看了眼普洛特。“还有不到6个小时。但到最后一秒也不能松懈。”  
“我明白了。”  
普洛特利落地回答道。然而，石川却继续注视着他。对于那似乎可以被称作“专注”的视线，普洛特有些坐立不安起来。明明只有肉身的人类才会脸红，为什么现在自己觉得双颊的皮肤像是被灼烧着一般……  
石川收回视线，重新看向手里的饭团。“没什么，只是觉得你有什么没说出来的话。”  
普洛特犹豫了下。  
“嗯，我在想，如果前辈准备私下调查的话，请尽管和我说，我会帮忙的。”  
他露出腼腆的笑容。  
“只是，现在就说出来的话会让前辈觉得为难吧……所以我打算之后再向前辈提议的。”  
话音未落，石川很快站起身，伸手揉了揉普洛特的头顶。  
“没必要这么纠结的。”背对着普洛特，石川声音有些含糊。“而且，就算你不说，我也会把你一起拖下水的。”  
呆呆看着石川离开休息室的背影，普洛特一动不动坐在那里。直到休息时间结束的提示音在电子脑中响起，找不见人的鉴识在通信频道来回广播，普洛特才猛地回过神。

原本在晚上6点准时过来与普洛特接班的桧垣，在收到石川的通知后，提前一个小时来到9课报到。  
他坐在普洛特旁边空着的位子上，两人同时分担着最后一小时间的监视工作。虽说如此，实际上对通过内务省网络的信息，是经过石川所编写的程序过滤之后，将带有可疑字符的信息行过滤出来，进行第二次确认。普洛特和桧垣需要做的，除了进行偶尔的二次确认外，更多的是注意数据量的流动趋势。  
“那个，普洛特前辈……？”桧垣突然开口问道。  
“……？有、有什么事情吗？”  
普洛特还很不习惯被叫做“前辈”，每次总是要稍微迟疑下才做出反应。  
“前辈对这次的案件有什么看法吗？”  
“这次的案件吗……”普洛特重复着桧垣的话。  
“前辈也觉得，那个叫做弥田的内务省秘书就是犯人吗？”  
普洛特沉默了一会。“……我并不觉得弥田是犯人。”  
向普洛特提出问题的桧垣，反而被这个回答吓了一跳。他还要问些什么，却看到普洛特陷入思考中的神色。  
-tbc-


	19. Chapter 19

19  
晚间6时。  
意料之中地，普洛特结束了又一天毫无收获的工作。按往常的流程整理完监视日志后，普洛特将两周来的文档和数据资料全部提出，等待石川来检查后封存。  
现实就是现实，奇迹不会那么轻易就出现……普洛特有些不甘心地伸出食指，抚摸装订好的资料封面。  
桧垣取下耳机。“奇怪啊……”  
普洛特看过去。“怎么了？”  
“我给石川前辈发送了讯息，可是他现在不在线上。”难不成正在信号屏蔽的操作室里吗……再发送一次看看好了。桧垣嘀咕着再次尝试。  
感到些许不安的普洛特犹豫了下，在通讯里寻找荒卷课长的信号。  
“……”注意到普洛特的脸色变化，桧垣皱起眉。“前辈，难道说……”  
“通信端口没有反应……”普洛特尝试在电子脑中呼叫桧垣。“听得到吗？”  
桧垣直起身体。“不，收不到任何信号。”  
两人陷入了讯息的孤岛。

将纸质资料放入角落的安全柜，设备上的电子资料备份完成，普洛特输入密码，打开潜入室门后的隐藏式武器柜。  
从里面取出两把短管冲锋枪和数个弹药匣，再次将柜门关好重新锁起，普洛特和桧垣两人平分了拿出的武器。在门外状况未知的情况下，鲁莽地持有超过控制能力的武器反而会变成行动的累赘。而一旦突破到其他房间，就能够得到补给的机会。普洛特和桧垣相互对视确认，随后无声地贴到潜入室门两侧。  
深呼吸一次，桧垣缓缓伸出手，向里拉开潜入室的大门。透过逐渐扩大的视野，观察到走廊里空无一人的普洛特，用口型和手势和桧垣交流。  
冲出去吗？桧垣表情紧张地回应。  
至少要和一个人取得联系。普洛特如此思考着，向桧垣点了点头。  
两人压低身体，一前一后从半开的门隙间迅速跃入寂静无声的走廊。

※

“还是联络不上。”  
外出中的石川和波玛，在委托工作的途中，发现与九课的通信毫无预兆地突然间中断了。  
之前还从未发生过这样的情况。两人迅速与外务省的作业者告别，开车向九课疾驰。  
“不仅失去了和九课的信号，九课各成员之间也联络不上。”波玛不停尝试，然而完全没有作用。  
石川啧了一声，以超出ETC检测的速度通过高速公路入口。情况已经非常严重。现在他们连网络上的开放通信也连接不上，更别说使出侵入外部系统调整汽车流量来节省时间这招了。眼下只能依靠车技在车流中左右穿梭的石川，如同无形的翅膀被拔掉一般焦躁不安。  
“能查到留在本部大楼的都有谁吗？”石川问道。  
“根据12分钟前最后一次更新的在线情况，当时还有课长、斋藤、帕兹、普洛特、桧垣、鉴识4人以及后勤2人。行事历上没有接下来的行程预定，早上我也听斋藤说他和帕兹今天有预定的义体调整，乐观点想的话，以上人员应该都还在本部。”  
有斋藤和帕兹的话，战斗力方面算是不用担心了……虽然这么想着，石川还是提高了速度。

※

“这间也没有人。”  
桧垣跟在普洛特身后，两人逐间检查，直到这一层最接近备用楼梯的休息室。  
然而整个楼层都空无一人。两人暂且蹲靠在休息室门后，思考接下来的行动方案。  
“通常的话，鉴识的4位和后勤的两位基本上都会呆在整备室和总务室吧。”桧垣低声说道。  
然而整备室在潜入室所在楼层的下一层，总务室又在另外的楼层。如果现在试图和他们两边会合的话，必定要经过楼梯。  
然后还有课长。普洛特有些不安。根据早晨布置好的行程，课长在中午12点有一次外出，没有意外的话，5点半返回。也就是说，课长现在应该还在办公室里。  
“不知道除了我们还有谁在大楼里……”桧垣自言自语。“普洛特前辈，接下来怎么办？”  
最坏的情况是，除了课长、鉴识、后勤和他们两人之外，九课其他人全部外出。如果是这样的话……  
“不能把期望放在其他人身上。先到楼下的整备室，确认鉴识4位的状态。”  
如果能够和鉴识会合，说不定能够搞清楚现在九课的通信状况是什么原因造成的。另外在整备室里还存放着接下来可能会用到的小型破门器械和机械外骨骼。  
桧垣点点头，明白了普洛特的意图。两人握紧手里的冲锋枪，再次压低身体，以最短路线，从休息室奔向备用楼梯的侧门。

“楼梯是最危险的场所之一。”  
普洛特想起刚来九课接受巴特前辈的训练时，巴特在投影仪前对他们说过的话。  
“其他还有比如窗口、厕所和池塘边这样的地方，但是楼梯永远是死亡率最高、最容易被袭击的场所前三名。”  
普洛特还记得因为训练生们发出一阵笑声，巴特前辈在紧接着的训练里把他们整得很惨。  
回到眼下。位于和电梯相反方向的走廊尽头，备用楼梯在平时的存在感并不是很高。虽然一开始就考虑到被外敌入侵的可能性，备用楼梯采用了最大限度减少死角的设计，然而楼梯就是楼梯。  
暂且将机关枪交给桧垣，普洛特腾出双手蹲下身，拆开楼梯出口合金门下方的控制板。  
网络通信已经被中断，他们还不知道九课的服务器是否已经被入侵。保险起见，以不经过电子系统的手动模式来开门是最稳妥的。  
问题在于接下来怎么办。普洛特双手握紧一字型的红色开关，用力向逆时针方向转动。手臂肌肉无意识间已经调整到最大输出模式。厚重的合金门被无声无息地打开一道缝隙。  
桧垣将冲锋枪递给站起身的普洛特，自己则侧身溜进楼梯间。正在此时，从备用楼梯间里传来金属物体撞击的清脆响动，紧握着冲锋枪的桧垣，本能地朝发出声音的方向打出一梭子弹。  
回荡的枪声与硝烟缓缓消散之后，再次传入普洛特与桧垣两人耳中的，是从楼下响起的鞋跟敲击地板的声音。

-tbc-


	20. Chapter 20

20  
普洛特和桧垣一时间愣在原地。  
咔哒、咔哒、咔哒。听上去沉稳而冷静的脚步声，从楼梯间下方由远至近地响起。看不到对方的身影，却莫名被那淡然的感觉而忘记反击的两人，在声音戛然而止时才回过神。  
“前辈，怎么办？！”蹲在楼梯扶手后的桧垣，以口型焦急地询问着。  
不能慌……普洛特强制自己眨了眨眼睛。他环顾楼梯间的布置。这种情况下，无法断定楼上是否有其他的埋伏，向下强攻似乎是最好的选择。他对桧垣伸出手指比划了一阵。  
由他以火力压制住楼下的活动，向楼下强攻；由普洛特后援，注意楼上的活动……桧垣解读出普洛特的意思。  
轻轻点下头，桧垣握紧手里的冲锋枪，拉动枪栓，对准楼梯扶手间的空隙，正要开枪的时候，从楼上突然响起熟悉的声音。  
“别吓唬他们了。普洛特、桧垣！可以把枪放下了。”  
伴随着从楼上响起的脚步声，帕兹的脸出现在屏住呼吸的后辈二人面前。  
“只是顺道看看他们的反应能力怎么样。”这次是从楼下响起的斋藤的声音。虽然桧垣不知不觉间放下了枪，普洛特还是保持着警戒姿势，对着帕兹的枪管也没有放下的意思。  
从楼下出现的斋藤看到眼前的景象，不由得笑了声。“放心，普洛特。网络通信已经完全中断，即便是帕兹也不会在这种情况下被夺走GHOST键的。”  
普洛特犹豫着抬起枪口。“确实是这样。斋藤前辈、帕兹前辈，不好意思……”  
“喂，我也只有一次被侵入GHOST而已！”和往常沉默寡言的样子不同，帕兹很是窘迫地立刻反击。  
“有什么关系，正好可以让新人提高些经验值嘛。”斋藤露出笑容，以调侃的语调说道。  
“那种糗事算什么经验值啊……”帕兹皱着眉。  
明明是在总部通信中断的危机时刻，两位平时看上去关系淡漠的前辈竟然在他们面前争吵起来。普洛特和桧垣面面相觑。然而桧垣同时注意到，前辈间说是在“争吵”似乎有些太过严重，因为虽然有着针锋相对的感觉，但却并没有火药味。  
不管怎么样，能和前辈会合真是太好了。普洛特和桧垣不约而同松了口气。“前辈们是故意发出声音，然后通过枪声判断出使用的是课内专用的冲锋枪，然后知道是我们的吗？”  
“嗯，差不多就是这样。”斋藤回答道。“不过还有更简单的方法。帕兹和我在通讯中断之前，刚好在鉴识那里接受义体检查。”  
一行四人依次向楼下走去。“原来如此。”桧垣说，“鉴识课里有另外一条只在九课总部内运行的线路，所以即便外部联络被中断，还是能够知道大楼内部的情况。”  
“不过，能知道的仅此而已。”斋藤在合金门前站定，像之前普洛特在楼上做的那样，扳动起合金门的手动开关。“课长的行程预定是怎样的？普洛特。”  
“按照原来的行程，课长应该在30分钟前回到总部。”  
“是吗。”  
带点沉重的静默氛围扩散开来。普洛特不安地看向两位前辈，“难道说，课长他……”  
“到目前为止还没在大楼里发现课长的踪影。”帕兹皱着眉头。“不管怎样，还是先和鉴识会合吧。”

※

公安九课总部的驻留人员：斋藤、帕兹、普洛特、桧垣、鉴识4人以及后勤2人，现在全员集中在鉴识室。  
“通信已经中断超过20分钟，没有意外的话，在外的成员应该在回九课的路上。”斋藤和帕兹交换下眼神。“然而到目前为止，地下停车场并没有活动警报，所以很难判断他们在路上发生了什么。另外更严重的问题是课长的行踪。”  
现在他们完全不知道造成通信中断的原因、犯人以及实施手段。如果断开九课成员间联络的目的是为了绑架课长的话……  
“现在该怎么办？”和看上去从容不迫的斋藤他们不同，后勤的成员似乎有些焦躁。“仅凭我们几个人的话，本部都不一定保得住哦。”  
从九课成立起就加入进来的成员脑海里，不约而同想到了笑脸男事件最后，与“海和尚”之间将九课存亡赌上的那场漫长而惨痛的对决。  
这次，面对连真实身份都尚不明了的对手，九课还会像上次那样，被攻陷、乃至摧毁吗？  
每个人的脸色都相当凝重。

“如果无法守住本部的话，就像上次一样炸掉好了。”  
帕兹语气冷淡地说。  
“同时还要寻找课长的下落，以及和其他人取得联络。三件事情里总要放弃一件。”  
“可是……”后勤的QWER下意识地想要反驳，然而却没有继续说下去。知道她在顾虑着什么的其他人也沉默着没有应声。

然而，鉴识提出了不同的意见。  
“现在就放弃这幢大楼的话有点太早了……毕竟我们连敌人是谁都还不清楚啊。”  
鉴识的负责人，松井接着说道。  
“联络其他人的话，我们这边有个投机取巧的办法。”  
斋藤似有所悟。“现在运作中的内部线路？”  
松井点点头。  
“通讯断开到现在，内部线路仍然在运行中，说明对方还没有发现这个联络方式。所以值得一试。”  
然而风险也相当高。谁也无法预测敌人会何时发现、然后采取怎样的手段阻止。松井移开与斋藤相合的目光，下一瞬，他与普洛特的眼睛对视了。  
年轻的生化人如同明了他未尽的言语一般，神色坚定地向他微微点了点头。

※

“替身防壁准备如何？”  
“已经完全展开，并且将程序调整到了最高级别的攻性模式。”  
“电子抗体呢？”  
“A类到E类的147种准备完成。考虑到敌人有采取自制病毒侵入的可能，已经开始编写混合类疫苗的程序。”  
松井点点头。“最后一次检查通信线路，确保不能有任何暗礁！”  
“是！”桧垣暂且推开观察镜头，手指在键盘上飞速敲击。

帕兹和松井的观点折衷后，九课的留守者们敲定了最终的方案。

鉴识的四人分成两个小组，一组留在鉴识室，想方设法与其他成员取得联系；另外两人则与斋藤、帕兹组队，向本部大楼下方进发，目标是地下停车场。

“准备好了吗，普洛特？”  
松井回过头。被叫到名字的年轻生化人正拢起浅色的长发，将替身防壁连入后脑。不知为何，松井发出了一声有点长的叹息。  
“我这边没问题了。”普洛特关心地问道：“您很担心吗？”  
“嗯……也不是担心啦。”松井和往常一样，表情非常严肃，然而面冷心热。“抱歉了，普洛特。总让你做这些事。”  
“没关系的。”  
和他歉疚的语调相比，普洛特的声音一如往常地平静，带着些许柔软的温和。  
“毕竟作为‘试验品’，是我被制造出来的目的之一。”

-tbc-


	21. Chapter 21

21  
石川和波玛的车子在距离九课本部大楼两个街区外的十字路口遇到了麻烦。  
安然有序的行驶秩序在无形之手的摆弄下，顷刻间荡然无存。数十辆车子挤在路口，喇叭声连绵响成一片。石川和波玛也被堵在其中动弹不得。两人对视之后同时取出手枪，一前一后谨慎地打开车门。  
看上去似乎有黑客进入交通指挥系统，将与车辆自动化管理中心相连的车子全部侵入了。石川和波玛相隔不远地，缓慢而不显眼地挤出抱怨嘈杂不停的人群。在一间已经关门的蛋糕店前，石川再次尝试和总部取得联络，而波玛则和他相背而立，注视着几步之外道路上骚动的人群。  
“还是不行。”片刻后，石川开口说道。  
连电子脑专家的石川也无法突破的现状。听出言语中沮丧之意的波玛，再次看向交通拥堵中的人群。  
“眼下的事情和我们的电子脑通讯中断……有关系吗？”  
答案是肯定的。

短短两个街区的距离，石川和波玛的回程却寸步难行。  
骚乱的规模在不断扩大。随着道路堵塞的状况越发严重，越来越多的人滞留在马路和人行道上。原本应该在道路两侧监控道路状况、引导疏散行人的AI机械人操作者们，不知为何一个个先后垂下头，陷入喃喃低语的自闭模式。仅有的两名人类交通警在超乎往常规模的人群面前，陷入手忙脚乱的慌张之中。  
波玛推开挡路的机械人，跟着石川的脚步快速奔跑起来。  
“要帮他们忙吗？”波玛问道。人群的嘈杂声逐渐刺耳，更不妙的是出现了如同涌动的浪花般异样高亢的情绪。  
“没时间了！”石川在人群中穿梭前行。“如果只是无法联络上九课，还可以解释成是专门冲着我们来的。但如果连一般市民也……”  
还等他说完，不远处十字路口的全息显示屏上，毫无预兆地从色彩斑斓的广告跳到了深色底色的警视厅专用画面。  
“新滨市居民请注意！自晚间18:00起，市内公共设施、政府机关、军事驻地及学校等多处出现不法通信入侵。新滨市警视厅宣布从即刻起全市进入紧急状态。请各位居民立刻返回家中，或到以下指定避难场所，等待紧急状态取消的通知。新滨市居民请注意……”  
安静了片刻的人群，在紧急通知第二遍响起时，瞬间爆发出情绪不明的混乱喊声。  
秩序急遽朝着完全失控的方向演变。石川和波玛被推来攘去的人群推挤着，好不容易才在街角转弯处，跳上建筑物一侧的紧急消防设备，接着沿镶嵌在墙体上的爬梯一路向上，爬到这座10层大楼的天台外。  
“可恶，还差一点就到本部了……！”波玛望着两栋楼外加一条马路外的九课本部大楼，拳头重重砸在身旁靠着的栏杆上。  
石川猛地按住波玛的动作。“加密通讯频道！快打开！”  
「各位前辈！」同时响起在九课成员电子脑里，普洛特急切的呼唤声。「这里是公安九课本部加密内线通信，是目前为止唯一尚未收到影响的通信了。请收到的各位前辈确认安全密码后进入组讨论区！」  
示意波玛暂且等待后，石川打开攻性防壁回路，检查了线路的安全性，向网关提交了进入申请。下一刻他的GHOST已经身处在组讨论区的逻辑回路内。同时出现在虚拟空间里的除了通话发起人普洛特之外，还有鉴识4人及桧垣的GHOST。在他之后，东和巴特的GHOST也加入进来。  
相互确认GHOST识别码是本人无误。九课的成员们在失去联络27分33秒后，总算再次会合。首先需要共享的是各小组的现状。  
「九课本部现在对外通信处于中断状态。斋藤、帕兹各与一名鉴识搭档，分别负责出入口的安全防卫。松井、桧垣和我正在进行通信的恢复。总务正在进行外界状况的确认。」普洛特首先说道。  
接下来是和总务一同行动的鉴识：「和首相官邸的单线联络已经恢复，但并没有收到任何讯息的迹象。另外，和警视厅的通信65%修复中。根据对方发来的文本通报，警视厅的网络正在受到不明骇客的持续攻击，目前并没有停止的迹象。令人在意的是遭受攻击之后，警视厅所属的机械人都先后进入自闭状态，还没有找到这一现象的原因。」  
「少佐和我在搜查中。」巴特低沉的声音顿了顿，「在弥田秘书家中。」  
「有什么收获吗？」石川问道。  
「暂时还没有。但是，弥田家中有通信屏蔽装置。我们花了点时间才找到关掉，所以并没有立刻发现和九课的联络中断了。」  
「我和陀古萨前辈一起，正在回新滨市区的高速公路上。」东汇报道。「确认了在福冈市被抓获的中亚某国偷渡难民身份只是普通平民后，我们就直接返回了。现在仍然在福冈境内。但是，这边交通和通信没有任何异常迹象。」  
东的话引起一片喧哗。  
「我和波玛正在离本部一条街外的楼顶。楼下街上全是被堵在路上的人群。看上去马上就要失控了。」石川沉思着。「新滨警视厅已经发布了紧急状态通知。难道黑客攻击的目标是整个新滨市吗？」

“你怎么想，少佐？”

草素子拔下与巴特相连的连接线，在没有登录九课通信线路的情况下，凭借与巴特之间连接的方式，掌握了目前的事态。  
“很难说。按照一般的思路，攻击者是为了掩盖自己的真实目标，才将范围扩大到整个特定的区域。但是……”  
素子自语般说着，右手拇指又无意识地触上嘴唇，义体化的牙齿啃咬着义体化的拇指指甲。某种意义上，是个相当富有“人性”意义的动作。  
同时同步发起对新滨市所有预定目标的攻击，不论从计算量还是从准备工作来看，都不可能轻而易举地做到。  
“这需要相当庞大的计算空间。说不定就连政府或军方管辖下的数据部门，都无法提供这种量级的数据存储与流动管理。”素子看向巴特，“让普洛特他们抓紧时间修复通信，立刻与能够联络的政府部门、军方、研究院确认，重点放在拥有量子计算机或者类似容量储存装置――”  
素子突然像是被抽掉灵魂般，直直倒向地面。  
“少佐！少佐！！”巴特揽住素子的肩膀。在他怀中的，似乎只是一具毫无生气的义体，以最高科技水准打造出的精妙人偶。  
除了没有丝毫“人类”的气息之外，毫无瑕疵。  
-tbc-


	22. Chapter 22

22  
组讨论区的交流戛然而止。  
石川打破沉默。「巴特？」  
「巴特前辈的通信中断了。」普洛特回答。「似乎是他主动切断的信号。」  
「奇怪啊，刚刚还在说着少佐要我们调查的事情……」  
不等石川说完，通信频道里突然传出鉴识急促的呼唤声。  
「普洛特！普洛特……你怎么了！」  
「普洛特失去意识了！」紧接着是桧垣慌张的声音。听上去是发生在鉴识室现场的事情，由于在场者过于慌乱的原因，将脱口喊出的话语也透过通信发送了出去。  
石川将GHOST退出网络，翻过一米高的铁网，向着天台入口跑去。  
“波玛！连上加密通信！外界的情况就拜托你向其他人展开了。另外通信进一步恢复的话，调查少佐的问题！”  
“喂等下！”接入通信的波玛，只来得及目送石川打开逃生门进入的背影。「发生了什么，你突然这么紧张是怎么回事？」  
「笨蛋！」石川在线路里喊，「少佐一定是通过有线和巴特连接的方式同步状况。既然巴特突然掉线，而少佐又没有和我们联络，那么他们两人很可能都出事了！」  
「普洛特的GHOST信号消失了，和之前广明潜入时的情况一样！」通信里传来桧垣的声音。  
「奇怪，加密线路和本部这边完全没有受到攻击的迹象。到目前为止，也没有发现潜伏病毒。攻击者到底是怎么做到的？」鉴识将恢复通信的联络向九课全员发送。与此同时，分散在新滨市各处的成员们几乎同时发现电子脑的一般通信也恢复了。接踵而至的便是警视厅犹如垃圾信息般蜂拥而至的紧急状况通知、避难所地图以及宵禁地区布告。  
「黑客的攻击结束了？」帕兹正在九课本部地下的电力保证室外。「我们都没有受到影响，也就是说，攻击者的目标是特定人物吗？」  
「那可不一定啊……」斋藤突兀地插入。「这边和一支不明武装小队对上了。」  
「哪里？！九课本部吗！！」  
驻守在九课本部大楼入口的鉴识回答：「是的。根据斋藤的观察至少还有另外两个分队，总人数在50人左右。斋藤说感觉上并不像是受过训练的专业军人。现在距离我们的位置只有30米左右了。」  
「我去支援你们。吉村鉴识，麻烦把大厅侧面的武器库打开。」帕兹说着。「说起来，课长的通信还没有接通吗？」  
回答他的是通信里的一片静默。

※

「巴特，巴特？」  
被叫着名字的男人缓缓恢复了意识。回了回神，巴特惊讶地发现自己正穿着一身现实世界中打死他也不会穿上的奇妙服装，漂浮在巨大的金属牢笼里。  
「这里是……网络上的虚拟空间吗？」  
「虽说只剩下GHOST，但是拜这奇妙的金属牢笼所赐，连人类意识的失去和恢复都模拟能够模拟出来.真是费心尽力的布局啊。」  
随着熟悉的声音看去，巴特看到正被关在另外一个笼子里的素子。她穿着的服装裙摆如同轻薄的纱绸，在完全虚拟的数字空间里随意来回飘舞。巴特有些意外，又多了点安心。  
「噗……哈哈，你那身衣服是怎么回事啊！还有头型，看上去和本人差太多了……」  
巴特不顾正身处离奇的场合吐着槽。不过也算有情可原，毕竟他还是第一次看到如此姿态的素子嘛。  
「玩笑话差不多说到这里好了。」素子锐利的视线一如往常。「如果没猜错的话，这里就是制造出骚乱的始作俑者的秘密基地了。」  
「咳、嗯、是吗？」巴特还是没办法一下子跳回搜查时的感觉。「不过，的确像你说的那样，这里看上去是某种备用数据库或者固态储存装置，否则，是无法支撑起这种能将GHOST困住的命令集了。」  
说完，巴特伸出手指，触碰向银亮光泽的“笼”。随着距离的接近，GHOST与牢笼碰撞出的闪光粒子也越发密集激烈。虽说GHOST是没有痛觉的，但巴特仍然感受到了强烈的危险。  
「这样玩弄自己的GHOST的话，小心回到义体之后失去对这根手指的控制哦。」素子说着。  
「可一直呆在这里也不是办法啊！」巴特喊道。「总要想办法出去，找到搞出这些把戏的家伙，拿枪顶着让他把动机一五一十地交代出来！」  
「一般流程来讲是这样没错。」素子像是看到了什么，轻轻抬起右手，手掌像是与镜像中的手指相合般在虚空微微停滞。  
「不过本次案件的犯人，我们还是等他自动现身比较好。」  
「为什么？」注意到素子的动作，巴特凝神看去。「你看到什么了？」  
「开关。」素子简要地说。

「初次见面。您是……公安九课的草、素子指挥官。我说得对吗？」  
虚拟空间里出现了第三个声音。然而，素子和巴特都找不到与这个声音对应的具象化GHOST形象。  
「入侵九课通信，攻击新滨市重要部门，再向前追溯操纵长谷川教授家中的义体……」素子发问，「做出这些事情的，全部都是你吗？」  
「弥田的GHOST？！」巴特吃惊地环顾，「刚才说话的是弥田秘书的GHOST吗！」  
「可以说是，也可以说不是。」素子皱着眉。很少能够看到她如此纠结的样子。「如果我的推测正确的话，弥田只不过也是特别好用的棋子之一而已。因为某些我们不知道的原因，他被杀害，随后尸体被发现，由此成为了九课进行这场调查的契机。但是，即便弥田没有被害，也不会影响到你今天的行动。我说的对吗？」  
「基本上，您说得非常正确。」  
陌生的声音沉默了一阵，终于回答。  
「不过，弥田秘书的部分，请恕我为自己辩解。我的确取得了他的GHOST锁，并时常把他当作僵尸一样来使用。不过，他的死亡是突发的结果，对此我完全无能为力。如果我能够预先计算出丢掉他的尸体会引起公安九课不间断追踪的话，我会重新考虑处理方式的。」  
这段话让巴特非常不爽。「什么意思？什么叫『突发的结果，对此完全无能为力』？弥田的一举一动不是在你的监视之下吗！你这样说不是和眼睁睁看着他死去一个意思吗！」  
「……是的。」  
「那么为什么不救人！你没长手没长脚吗！」  
虚拟空间里一阵异样的静默。  
「我……确实没有手，也没有脚。」  
巴特惊呆了，一时无言。  
「我……也没有器官，没有身体，没有大脑。」分辨不清是男是女的声音在素子与巴特的意识中，激起一阵阵回响。  
「我是诞生于网络之上、由众多不知名的命令集堆砌而成的，AI病毒集合体。」  
既不是人类，也并非单纯的程序。栖居于网络一隅，在人类注意不到的角落，以超出人类常识的速度积累、思考、进化，而后――  
对人类发起进攻。  
-tbc-


	23. Chapter 23

23  
「从一开始，完全没有『自我』与『时间』的概念，成长到如今的样子，说实话，就连我自己也觉得相当不可思议。」  
AI病毒集合体制造出的声音在整个虚拟空间回荡。  
「听到它说出这种话，感觉真的有点不舒服。」巴特皱着眉。  
「因为它并不是人类的GHOST，而仅仅是AI的缘故吗？」素子说。「的确，我也有这样的矛盾感。不过，在实验室条件下也并不是没有进行过对拥有自我进化能力AI的研究。只不过我们并不清楚目前最新的进展罢了。」  
言下之意，现在的情况只能靠素子和巴特两人根据自有的知识去解决。「看上去你悠哉游哉的，占用一点时间来解决我的疑惑也没问题吧？」素子用有些狡猾的语气说道。  
「请随意。毕竟这是GHOST层面的交谈，实际花费的时间犹如神经递质的释放，或许连1毫秒都用不上。」  
素子叹了口气。从刚才的形容方式看，她开始感受到这AI的不同之处了。「看样子，你在网络空间里生存了很长时间。那么，为何决定在最近开始干扰人类社会呢？」  
AI沉默了一阵。  
「在我出现了『时间』的概念之后，就有这种想法了。」  
「那是什么时候？」  
「9年以前。」  
素子沉思着。「原来如此，那个时候你就夺取了弥田秘书和长谷川教授的GHOST锁……」  
「是的。是他们要我这样做的。」  
素子和巴特对视着。  
似乎感受到他们的不解和意外，AI继续解释。  
「『自我』的意识产生之后，我感受到了很多GHOST的存在。毕竟我的原型只是浮游在网络空间之中、偶然间纠结在一起而触发自我增殖的攻击型病毒罢了。后来我才逐渐意识到，已经有很多GHOST拜访过我所处的空间，并在一开始的程序上填补修改。」  
「自我」产生之时，首先「触摸」到的GHOST，分别自称是弥田望与长谷川勉。  
「他们两人教给我许多只有人类才会使用的知识、涌现的情感、心灵的波动。然而后面两种，无论怎样我都无法理解。灵魂到底是怎样的存在？在我向他们询问这个问题的时候……」  
弥田与长谷川向无名的AI开放了GHOST锁，并对它说「好奇的话就来摸摸看吧。」  
就像见到蹒跚学步的幼儿，带着鼓励的笑容伸出双手的至亲一般。  
「GHOST的，融合……」素子长久地沉默了。从刚才起就一言不发的巴特，似乎注意到素子情感的变化，铁笼中的GHOST焦躁不安起来。  
「那么，成功了吗？」到最后，素子只是这样简单问道。  
「没有。」AI回答。「当我侵入弥田先生和长谷川先生电子脑的那一瞬间，他们的GHOST就蒸发了。我思考了很久。究竟为什么会这样。最后，我得出一个答案。」  
网络空间陷入沉默。  
「因为我的程序里，仍然残存着最初病毒程序的部分吧。」AI用平稳的语调，说着过于超现实的内容。「所以在接触到他们两位的GHOST时，导致了他们的死亡。无论我用怎样的方法，进行多少次的自我更新，都无法把这一部分完全删除。素子小姐……」  
素子似有所感地扬起头，看向正上方空无一物的虚空。  
「这就是，人类所说的『原罪』吗？」

※

现实世界。  
石川以最快的速度赶回了本部。狡兔至少也要三窟，进入九课本部大楼的暗道当然也不会仅有一条。在通信里和斋藤打了个招呼后，本部驻守的人员们才发现石川老前辈不知不觉间已经绕过了电子眼监视和红外监测，沿大楼间相连的地下管道回到本部。  
「这种时候也要习惯性躲开摄像头，真不知道石川前辈你是谨慎过头还是炫耀技艺。」即便身处激烈的枪战，斋藤也忙中偷闲地调侃。  
「别想太多，我只是不想被猴子老爹捉到马脚，省得去写那些连打个喷嚏都要记录在案的报告。」本部大楼内部暂时是安全的。石川穿过空空荡荡的停车场，跑向电梯所在的方向。  
「这倒不用担心，课长从来都只看报告书的封面，印着标题和报告人的那两行。」  
「最近似乎连封面也不看了，因为普洛特会总结成梗概提交给课长。」帕兹插话。  
「真是托了普洛特的福，才不用再听课长的唠叨啊！」不知何时，波玛也加入了讨论。

走出电梯，石川快步来到鉴识室。推门而入后，看到的是和之前引出广明时相差无几的景象。  
年轻的生化人静静躺在义体交换设备上。后颈的接入口已经被击穿，线缆也被鉴识拔下。原本梳理整齐的浅色长发凌乱地散在前额，制服上衣的前襟上满是干涸的白色人造血液痕迹。  
“GHOST信号消失了。”鉴识的松井看到石川，松了口气。“但和上次不一样，完全找不到病毒攻击的迹象。”  
松井复述了当时的状况。原本在进行通信联络的普洛特突然站起身，随即全身脱力般倒在地面。松井上前扶起普洛特时，有线通信用的线缆由于急遽过热而爆出火花。  
“如果普洛特是人类的的话，我就会用‘被抽走灵魂似的’来形容他的昏倒了。”松井看上去仍然心有余悸。  
“即便不是真正的人类，他也拥有着GHOST啊……”石川低声说着，伸出手将普洛特的额发梳理整齐。  
“当时的数据流记录还在吗？”石川说着，将线缆通过替身防壁连上普洛特后脑的接入口，松井没来得及阻止他。“喂！这样很危险！”  
“没关系。替身防壁里设置了最新型的迷宫思考防壁，姑且能够拖延一点时间。”石川调出普洛特电子脑里的即时记录，如松井所说，看上去没有任何奇怪的地方。  
“奇怪啊，究竟发生了什么，普洛特才会……”松井在旁边思索着喃喃低语。  
石川似有所动。他再次从头检查起数据流的内容。“普洛特失去意识的时候，我们几个的GHOST都连在组讨论区吧？”  
“没错。”松井点头。“这里是我最不解的地方。而且组讨论区的展开和维持，是由普洛特和我共同承担的。如果对方的目的是侵入九课，那么我们几个的GHOST都会受到影响；如果是为了摧毁组讨论区，可我却没有任何感觉？”  
普洛特、少佐、巴特……石川突然问道：“松井，你的全身义体化程度如何？”  
“啊？”在催促的目光中，鉴识回答了这个看上去风马牛不相及的问题。“理所当然的电子脑化已经完成了，为了适应工作强度，四肢、肌肉和肝脏进行了义体化。”  
原来如此。石川找到了答案。“我们都猜错攻击者的目的了。他并不是要进行恐怖袭击、制造骚乱或攻击九课，他只是在寻找同类。”  
“同类？”松井一时间不明白这个词出现在这里的原因。  
“恐怕，攻击者的目标是进行了高度义体化的人。”石川紧皱着眉头。“所以少佐和巴特才会失去联络，他们恐怕和普洛特一样，在那个瞬间GHOST就被劫持了。”  
松井恍然大悟。“你是说，攻击者将目标设定为‘几乎不拥有肉体’，而普洛特因为是生化人，没有人类的肉体，却拥有GHOST，所以也进入了攻击者的视线？”  
“结论上说是这样。”找到了突破的方向，石川拔下连线，在操作台前坐定。“松井，把我的GHOST引入E7级别的诱饵义体，这样就能让GHOST维持10分钟左右的模拟高义体化状态。利用这个时间找到攻击者和少佐他们！”  
“这怎么可以！太乱来了！”松井忍不住拍着桌子站起，强烈反对。“E7诱饵义体是为灵能试验用AI专门设置的，人类的GHOST强行同调后出现意外的可能性相当高！况且我们根本得不到神社局的使用许可！”  
“许可不是问题。”石川沉重地扬起嘴角。“你忘记了吗，上个月我还在跟踪神社局的侵入事件。”  
松井已经被接二连三的超展开惊吓地思考都有些迟钝了。“难道说……侵入神社局备份资料库的，难道就是……”  
“只是我的感觉罢了。”相比起来，石川还算沉稳地调出与神社局的单向联络界面，虽然手指有些微微发抖。“不过，很有可能是现实罢了。”  
-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：最后一部分中，诱饵义体（デコット）借用了原作漫画《攻2 MANMACHINE INTERFACE》的设定，不过实际用途和漫画并不完全一样就是了Orz  
PPS：《攻2 MANMACHINE INTERFACE》里还出现了叫做“能局”的跳大神部门，但之前写的时候把背景设定成了神社局（原内务省的原下设部门）。所以在脑海里迅速做出了“故事发生时还没有灵能局所以是由神社局来管理的”这种莫名其妙自我放飞的追加设定【逃  
PPPS：《攻2 MANMACHINE INTERFACE》这神奇的人物设定背景设定剧情设定啊啊啊啊【


	24. Chapter 24

24  
明明上一刻还在潜入室，和松井前辈一同进行着联络的维持作业……  
普洛特缓缓睁开眼，疑惑地打量起周围。  
这里是……  
光亮、宽广到无垠的空间。他正穿着在BCMC时的深绿色塑料质感的试验服，被囚禁在银色栏杆围起的牢笼之中。  
完全摸不到头脑，也完全束手无策。普洛特在牢笼中来回走动，试图找到可能的机关。然而一无所获。  
「开什么玩笑！」  
隐约传来的怒吼声，让普洛特停下思考。声音听上去……很熟悉？普洛特走到栏杆前，屏息倾听。  
「你自己想要怎样都无所谓，但不要把这么多人的GHOST都牵扯进来！」  
是巴特的声音。普洛特越发确定。然而举目四望，他完全看不到巴特的身影，也判断不出声音是从哪个方向传来的。  
「但是，即便你得到了这么多的GHOST，接下来又能做什么呢？」普洛特听到少佐和平时一样冷静的声线。「即便是想要像之前弥田或长谷川那样与我们相连，结果也并没有什么区别，只会增加无辜牺牲者的数目吧。巴特！」  
「不赶紧找到从笼子里出去的方法……等这家伙动手就来不及了！」  
一片混乱。听到这里，普洛特看着面前的笼子，蹙起细长的眉毛。  
他将手掌按到并列的几根银色“栏杆”上。  
头顶传来巨大的压力感。普洛特本能地抬起头，却马上意识到这是在数字海洋空间的海洋，任何物理上的作用都是不可能发生的。那么，这种感觉到底是什么？  
「初次见面。」  
完全未曾想象过的、奇妙的声音。既不属于男人，也不属于女人的声线。在普洛特贫乏的人生经验中，完全找不到可以与之类比的音色。笼罩于头顶，却又在瞬间进入他的大脑。就仿佛……  
是从自己的意识深处发出的一般。  
「你叫什么名字？」  
这已经是最近第二次、以GHOST的形态被问到名字了。出于不久前的不愉快回忆，普洛特并不想回答。  
那道“声线”与隐约可感受到的“注视”却执着于他不放。「你的义体化程度……不对，你没有义体。然而，也没有作为‘人’的肉体。你是……人造物？」  
普洛特只好点点头。这种令GHOST产生窒息的感觉，让他觉得非常不妙。「那么，你是谁？」  
「我是诞生于数字海洋之中，由‘数据’和‘记忆’堆砌而成的意识体。姑且……不，即便是姑且，也不能被算作生命吧。」  
毫无抑扬顿挫的言语间，普洛特竟然听出一点自嘲的味道。他想要缩回手，却发现身体已经完全麻痹。银色牢笼比想象中更加棘手，更像是这位“意识体”以程序节构建成的触角，能够在GHOST触碰到的时候，迅速探知到与其相关的所有。  
「如果是你的话……应该可以理解吧……」  
银色牢笼在话语结束的那一刻，从普洛特的视线中消失了。  
然而，危机才刚刚开始。

※

「通讯恢复正常。」  
「反溯攻击者物理地址。反溯进行中。」  
「反溯失败。从另一线路接入。」  
「反溯进行中。」  
「逆追踪失败……」  
九课的机械人操作者们逐一回到线上，计算功率调整到可被允许的最大值。即便这样，也不断有机械人在短暂的警告鸣响后，低下头陷入过载导致的死机状态。  
“不行，防壁回路太过复杂，靠机械人的计算能力根本无法突破。”  
松井看着显示屏上同步的实时进展，紧张地皱起眉头。迟迟得不到回应，回头一看，石川已经打开后颈上的接口区，用一种他从未见过的复杂接口，将自己与旁边的无头义体连接起来。  
E7级诱饵义体。  
外形和普通的义体没有任何区别，唯一异常的是没有头部。以人体做对比的话、大概只制作到第4节颈椎的部分，断面以浅灰色的高分子材料封涂，只留下中间全黑的接口区。  
百闻不如一见。松井不由得走上前，触摸着诱饵义体的手臂。手感和肉身人类的皮肤很相似――不，简直就是一模一样。他不由得打了个寒噤，连忙缩回手。  
“这种追求GHOST的家伙，不能用往常的思路对付他。”石川最后检查了遍整套设备。万无一失。“让机械人停止搜索活动，集中所有的计算力，保证九课自身的防壁接下来不要崩溃。”  
石川是内务省指名的神社局侵入事件的调查负责人，大概是根据他所知晓的情报才做出这样的判断吧。松井无言地执行了他的命令。然而，“要怎么找到少佐和普洛特他们的所在地？如果不突破这层防壁的话。”  
石川看着他。“或许并没有‘这层防壁’。”  
“你说什么？”  
“防壁本身就是攻击者。”石川敲下启动诱饵义体的激活代码。“我们要对付的并不是人类，而是冗长复杂的程序命令集合。所以在计算力的比拼上毫无胜算。”  
“但是……！”  
“靠GHOST间的‘吸引’。”意识被导入诱饵义体前，石川留给松井最后一句话。“如果我没有回来，就把这些推测告诉少佐。”  
“喂！”松井来不及阻止，眼睁睁看着石川的身体脱力跌进身后的椅子，而同一瞬间――  
连接诱饵义体的设备显示屏上，弹出深绿底色09:59:59的倒数计时。  
-tbc-


	25. Chapter 25

25  
「奇怪，怎么没动静了？」  
充斥着白色噪音的无垠空间，不知何时起作为背景音的噪点声突然消失了。  
剩下的只有完全的“静默”。  
如果是肉身人类的话，在这种完全消音的空间中，会随着时间的增加，甚至产生听到自身血液流动或是心脏跳动的错觉，而陷入精神紊乱的状态。虚拟空间中的人类GHOST虽然不存在这样的问题，但在GHOST尚不能完全脱离肉体存在的这个时代，产生错觉也是没办法的事情。  
「不好，感觉脑袋痛起来了……」巴特喃喃自语，即便现在他既没有脑袋也不会产生痛觉。「不想想什么办法吗，少佐！少佐？！」  
巴特说话的同时，连银色的牢笼也消失无踪，视野里只剩一片寂寥的白。  
「奇怪……」少佐放下一直抬起在半空中的手掌。「『接触』的感觉消失了。它放弃与我们的『交谈』了吗……」  
「放弃交谈了？」巴特看向她。「这是什么意思？」  
「它大概已经锁定了目标。我们对它来说，已经变成没有必要的东西了。」素子看向他。「现在有两条路。找到程序集合体锁定的目标人物。或者找出逃离这里的方法。」  
无论哪一个听上去难度都不低。巴特挠挠头，「你先来选吧。反正都是我不怎么擅长的电子脑战。」  
这句话也只有面对的是素子，他才会心服口服地说出来了。  
素子沉吟了下。「我来找那个『目标』。你试图与外界联络上。不管哪里都可以。」  
「明白！」

※

「我曾经试图与人类的GHOST融合。然而全部失败了。」声音说着。「与GHOST接触的一瞬间，就会引发其不可逆的崩坏。我思考了很久，也不知道原因。」  
普洛特的GHOST像是被固定住，完全动弹不得。  
「明明是非人类的程序集合体，却在说什么『想了很久』这样的话，真是个不知深浅的家伙――你在这样想吗？」  
显然没有想到会被问道这样的问题。正绞尽脑汁思索怎样才能脱险的普洛特不由得一愣，思路完全被打断了。「不……正相反，我多少能够理解你。」  
原本，普洛特还以为对方会问出「拥有GHOST究竟是怎样的感觉」这之类的问题。不过，对方似乎并不在意这些。感觉有什么东西缠上双脚。普洛特低下头，看到原本空荡无物的脚下不知何时已化作一片银色，数字海洋缓缓上升，冷漠而又坚实。奇妙的感觉。是对现实稍稍有所接触的人类绝对不可能创造出来的「矛盾感」。从与这个声音对话开始，普洛特就不断地感受到，对方言语中流露出的――  
种种偏离现实的离奇感觉。  
银色波浪翻滚着，流动的同时又时时刻刻地如固体般凝固。普洛特感觉到从足尖接触的地方传来一阵难以形容的抽离感。程序集合体的数据正在与他的GHOST融合。或许下一个毫秒后他就会消失。然而，意识仍然清醒无比。作为生化人试作型，普洛特此刻并没有对死亡的恐惧，反而脑海里只剩下一个念头――  
不能将情报告诉石川前辈了。真是抱歉……

「告诉我吧。」  
「关于GHOST的一切。」  
「你拥有的GHOST，会因为与我的接触而消失，还是就这样与我融合成为一体……」  
膝盖以下的部分已经变作了完全的银色。数据化的蚕食越发迅速。开始听不到程序集合体的声音，开始看不到渗入银色斑点的手指，开始感觉不到「思维」的存在。被切割成了片段――普洛特用残存的理性思考着。失去了GHOST，也失去了记忆，就要忘记九课的各位，就要忘记曾经经历的种种，普洛特紧紧合上双眼，双手本能地伸向前方，在虚拟的空间中用尽最后的力量，试图留下一切――  
从未有过的眼眶酸涩的感触传入大脑的同时，普洛特的右手被稳稳握住。  
下意识睁开眼睛，他看向蓦然出现在上方的阴影。以中世纪轻型铠甲为原型的改进装束，身着一身深色战斗服装的中年男人出现在他的面前。男人抓紧他的手掌顺势用力，指尖传来一阵痛感。下一刻，原本固化在身体上的银色数据如同玻璃般碎裂掉落，普洛特被从银色的数据之海当中拽出，在还没反应过来的时候整个人撞进对方怀里。  
「普洛特？普洛特！」  
熟悉的声音。普洛特抬起头，看着男人的脸。「石川……前辈……？」  
「你还好吧？阻断剂起效之后，数据化应该就能够被中止了。」石川端详着普洛特的脸。  
「……怎么在哭？」  
他伸出手，拇指轻轻触上普洛特的眼角。透明的水液像是不受控制般，一滴滴从青年眼眶里滚落。石川抿了抿唇，似乎在抑制什么。不过，最后他还是伸出双手，捧起普洛特的脸，一次次为他擦去现实世界里，青年无法掉落的泪滴。  
「这是……眼泪……吗？」  
等普洛特回过神，他已经反握住石川的手掌。掌心里有小小的水洼。普洛特像是着迷一般定定注视着。看着这样的青年，石川露出些许无奈的笑容，用他还带着水痕的拇指，触碰上普洛特因惊讶而微微张开的下唇。  
「……！」  
带着苦涩的咸味在口腔里弥漫开来。是泪水的味道，还是……  
面前的石川前辈双眼里那份痛惜的滋味呢？  
普洛特眨了下眼睛，勉强止住泪水。在两人间仿佛可以看透灵魂的对视中，他轻轻抱住石川的肩膀，微微眯起眼睛，向男人献上泪色的双唇。  
-tbc-


	26. Chapter 26

26  
等素子看到普洛特和石川时，她发现他们两人的脸颊都带着微微红晕。  
预想之外的展开。她露出稍许微笑。不过在被另外两人看到前很快又恢复了平时一脸正经的样子。  
「你们两个还好吧。情况如何？」

普洛特向素子复述了程序集合体对他说的话。石川在一旁听着，眉头越发锁紧。当务之急，是要找到离开这里的方法。  
「不过，我和巴特走散了。」素子摊下手，却完全不显得着急。「他去搜索出路。不过，看样子应该是找不到。」  
石川皱着眉头看她这不紧不慢的样子。素子朝他笑了一下：「你是怎么到这里来的？」  
「少说废话。」石川警告她。「我带来的隔离程序很快就会被它击破，你还是赶紧想办法吧。」  
在三人的交谈间，脚下原本被击退的数据之海，再一次泛起粼粼波浪。「虽然似乎想要模仿出海洋的波浪感，不过流动的形状很奇怪啊……」  
在石川就要发怒的前一刻，素子像是感觉到什么，转向虚空中另外一个方向：「来了。」  
「援兵吗？！」石川和普洛特对视下，怎么也想不到有能力赶来帮忙的会是谁。  
「不算是吧……」素子脸上浮现微妙的表情。「我只是猜到而已。内务省委托我们调查神社局入侵事件时，有一部分资料是被放在识别代码没有公开过的防壁里的。出于好奇我就去探查了下。」  
石川看向少佐。「前段时间你消失了那么久……就是去调查这个？」  
「总不能让他们发现我和九课的关系吧。」空白一片的虚拟空间出现了波动。灰色的阴影像是薄薄的尘埃，均匀缓慢地从正上方铺落。「不过，直到我的身份差点暴露，我都没能攻破那道防壁。唯一知道的只有那套设施的隶属部门。」  
阴影之后，身着全黑防护服的蒙面人两三个一组，在视野尽头忽远忽近地浮现。  
「公安六课的秘密部队――」石川看到对方的装束，不禁脱口而出。  
「它们的目的是回收这里的程序集合体。我们只要混在其它被囚禁起来的GHOST里就可以了。」素子的声音响起。「不过，为了以防万一，我们还是利用下把我们囚禁起来的这个程序，在混乱中尽量不那么引人注目地偷偷溜走好了。」  
「说得容易，现在根本不知道防壁的出口吧！」石川一边嘀咕着“真是麻烦”，一边却立刻拉起普洛特的右手。  
「这倒是件麻烦事。」和片刻前的轻松模样不同，素子皱起眉。「石川，我们的GHOST信息，通常来说是不会对外公开的吧。」  
「理论上是这样。不过，如果九课被侵入，并且被找到机密密钥所在地的话就另当别论了。」  
「运气应该不会那么差吧！」素子笑着。  
一直交谈中的两人没有过多在意，一旁普洛特越发紧张的神色。在全副武装的公安六课队员们就要朝他们这边赶来的时候，普洛特紧紧抿住嘴唇，像是下定决心般，从石川的紧握中抽出自己的手。  
「普洛特？」石川看向青年。普洛特看向石川与素子的眼里，满是眷恋与不舍。「对不起，前辈。对不起，少佐。我的GHOST会被他们识别出来的。我必须……」  
转眼间，公安六课的轻骑兵已近在面前。  
来不及仔细解释，石川对少佐示意一下后，迅速追到普洛特身旁。带着点强硬的意味，普洛特再次被石川拥住。「不会有事的。相信我。」  
在石川的目光里，普洛特想了又想，最终还是放弃了挣扎的念头。大概因为这份怀抱过于温暖――也是因为他作为生化人，在基因里已经镌刻下的对人类的服从。  
他向石川轻轻点了点头，示意自己不会再逃开。不知何时，少佐已不在他们附近，又一次失去了踪影。石川缓慢地松开了手臂。被囚禁到虚拟空间里的GHOST在某一刻全部现出模样，众人面面相觑。寂寥广袤的空间里一下子嘈杂喧哗起来。不过，因为大家都穿着各式各样的战斗服装，和现实中的本人有着或多或少的差距，所以反而陷入了相互识别中的窘境。  
「他们一直在我们身边？」普洛特怀疑地向石川确认。「然而我们却一直感觉不到其他GHOST的存在……」  
石川习惯地摸摸下巴――虽然虚拟空间中的他这张脸上并没有胡子。「果然和少佐想得一样，公安六课对这个程序集合体的事情多少知情……」  
石川的言下之意，难道是在说公安六课采取了某种方法，才让GHOST间的隔离解除了？普洛特没来得及仔细想，等他侧过头，石川的GHOST正呈现出怪异的扭曲与微微波动，整个人像是脱力一般，斜靠住普洛特的肩膀。  
「前辈？！」  
「嘘，小声点。」石川勉强笑了笑。「原来十分钟的时间限制是真的啊……」  
「石川前辈，你到底怎么了？」普洛特突然意识到，被程序集合体选中的都是经过高度义体化的人类，然而石川前辈的义体化程度并没有达到能被当作目标的程度。也就是说，他是用某种说不定相当危险的方法才出现在这里的！  
「前辈，为什么……」普洛特的声音又要哽咽起来。石川赶忙拍拍青年的后背。「自然一点！只要通过了游骑兵的检查，我们很快就能离开这里。」  
普洛特认真点点头。坚强起来，就像九课的各位前辈一样――他在心中对自己说着。他伸出手扶住石川的后腰，让石川可以尽量笔直地站在原地。游骑兵似乎在每个GHOST手腕上标记了什么。普洛特仔细看着。之后，GHOST们三三两两地从空间中消失。他正想更仔细地看清游骑兵的动作，耳畔却响起石川的声音。  
「你的衣服。」  
「……咦？」普洛特回头。不知为何，他觉得石川的笑容里带着点之前见到过的……戏弄感。  
「为什么不像大家一样，选一套像是美式漫画里超级英雄的服装呢？再带点武器比如弓箭什么的。」  
说到最后，石川已经按捺不住嘴角的笑容。如果不是受到诱饵义体的影响，他会和现实中一样放声大笑也说不定。而普洛特已经窘然地从脸到耳根都泛成了红色。  
「因、因为这是我在BCMC时候、就一直穿着的试验服、所以……」  
青年话都说不利索了。  
「这样也太无趣了吧，你真的是个年轻人吗？」石川的笑容褪去。「这个空间对你来说……或许并不那么糟糕。」  
普洛特愣了下。接着，他想到了石川指的是什么。  
「可以流泪，可以脸红，在现实的肉体里做不到的事情，以GHOST的形态却可以办到。」石川有些沉重地叹息。  
是要埋怨制造出普洛特的研究人员、不能给予他和肉身人类完全相同的身体吗？石川的意思或许并非如此。然而，总会令听到的人不自觉地朝这样的方法去思考。  
接下来，就会止不住地自问――生化人的灵魂，真的会和人类一样，拥有爱与被爱的自由吗？  
不过，在游骑兵向着他们两人走来时，普洛特露出和往常一样明朗的笑容，看向石川。  
「就算这样，我也希望能够活在现实的世界里，和前辈每天在九课工作。」  
这份笑容连同普洛特的话语一起，深深印在石川记忆之中，成为这次危机中最被他珍视的一刻。  
「如果无法触碰到栖居着GHOST的躯体的那份温暖……」普洛特看着年长可靠的前辈，眼中晶亮闪闪。「那么，对我来说，这里就只是座冰冷无情的牢笼罢了。」  
-tbc-


	27. Chapter 27

27  
公安六课的游骑兵们，在处理GHOST的同时，还不时相互以眼神交流。  
总觉得他们在搞什么见不得人的手段……普洛特扶着石川，手臂不知不觉间更加用力了些。游骑兵站在离石川两三步距离的GHOST旁，先是记录了这个虚拟形象的外貌，然后命令他伸出左手，在手腕上贴了一块深色医用胶布样的东西，最后对站在一旁监督的同伴点点头，被贴上标记的GHOST便瞬间消失踪影。  
那块胶布――普洛特看向石川，见他也是紧锁眉头的样子。  
「喂！你们两个。」游骑兵转过身，抓起石川的右臂。  
先前降落于这片虚拟空间里、如同影子一般的灰黑色半透明帷幕。原本将GHOST都笼罩在内。然而，远处GHOST与游骑兵发出惊叫。  
银色的数据之海重新卷起风浪。不明用途的帷幕被裹挟其中，纠缠出扭曲的形状。有几个GHOST和游骑兵被缠绕其间，爆出哀鸣。  
「程序的暴走不是被控制住了吗？！」游骑兵中的一人怒吼。「将隔离级别调高两级，重新运行冷却程序！」  
「冷却程序失效！」漩涡中心的游骑兵语调惊恐。「隔离程序也无法作用！它正在侵入我的――」  
话语戛然而止。空间中其他人都意识到发生了什么。气氛一下子恐慌起来。  
「怎么可能？！隔离程序是刚编写完成的！」  
石川和普洛特听着游骑兵头目的哀嚎，不由得对视了眼。难道是因为石川在进入这片空间时、为了救出普洛特而向程序集合体注入过隔离疫苗的原因，才让公安六课的程序在短时间内就失效的吗？  
「队长！隐式防壁正在被腐蚀！」随着游骑兵惊慌的叫声，原本单薄一层的黑色帷幕，像是被强酸蚀穿的金属表面，出现大小不等的无数个空洞。石川反手揽住普洛特的肩膀，拖着青年朝其中一个空洞跑去。  
「穿过去！小心不要碰到边缘黑色的部分！」石川低声喊着。  
虽然不明白其中的意图，普洛特仍然认真地按照石川的指示，在一个能够容纳两人通过的空洞下，用力向上一跃。石川的GHOST看上去已经无法进行任何动作，只能被动随着普洛特的动作而移动。好在虚拟空间中的GHOST没有重量、说白了更像是数据一样的存在――勉强摆脱险境的普洛特看向脚下，银色之海与黑色帷幕相互间无声激烈的攻防。  
「为什么突然……」普洛特喃喃自语。不过，当他抬头看向眼前时，他一下子明白了程序集合体暴起的原因。  
「少佐……？」石川也看到了。背向他们两人的少佐，很明显似乎在和什么交谈的样子。她垂下手臂，微微侧过脸。静止的紫色发梢，暗红色的眼睛，似在说着什么的红唇。过分炫目的光芒出现在她身后，似乎能够夺走全部记忆与灵魂。石川像是被蛊惑般，原本无法动弹地双脚直直向前迈去，普洛特拼命拉住男人。  
「前辈！不要过去！GHOST会被吞噬的！石川前辈――！」

※

「不知何时，我们还会在这广袤的网络空间中再度相逢的。」

※

缓缓睁开眼睛，普洛特有些害怕看到投进视线里的会是什么。还好，他看到的是医院那纯白无垢的天花板。  
短暂的安心过后，他立刻挣扎着试图坐起身。他的记忆还停留在虚拟空间内、石川前辈被光束吸引过去的那个瞬间。其他前辈都怎么样了？少佐，巴特，还有……  
“你醒了。”  
伴随着低沉的男声，好不容易坐起来的普洛特又被一下子按回病床上强行躺平。  
他转头看去。是一脸肃然的巴特。“巴特前辈？你没事吗？”  
“我没事。公安六课的游骑兵进入程序集合体制造的虚拟防壁之后，我就逆着他们的行动路线找到了出口。”  
虽然那之后脱出地点正好是在公安六课下设的秘密工厂，为了逃出去，他不得不进入半废弃状态的军用义体，也和工厂里的机械人大战了一番。  
“那么，石川前辈，还有少佐她……”普洛特看着巴特凝重的神色，不安的感觉越发浓烈。  
“石川是和你一起从防壁中脱出的。脱离点是九课整备室。还好石川在潜入前和松井交代过，鉴识们赌上九课全部的计算力布下了‘饵’，让你们两人的实际位置没有暴露，不然的话九课现在估计已经第二次被消灭了。”  
“……”感谢与愧疚之情在普洛特体内交织。紧接着他的病服领口被巴特拎起，被迫抬起脸、直面上巴特的一对义眼。  
高度义体化的男人脸上看不到什么表情。然而，普洛特却从这样的脸上，看到一股悲伤。  
“少佐……在哪里？”

石川来到普洛特的病房前时，正好与从里面走出来的巴特擦肩而过。  
这家伙看上去满脸的灰暗。石川顿了顿，还是只伸出手在巴特肩膀上拍了拍，随后沉默地走进病房。

“醒了？”  
普洛特还没从刚刚的震惊中恢复过来。他来不及询问石川是否受伤，就急急向男人确认：“少佐、少佐她……”  
“啊。”石川皱着眉回应。“她的GHOST仍旧下落不明。”  
对于在程序集合体所创造出的防壁里的最后印象，石川只剩下被光芒刺中双眼的那瞬间。再次恢复意识时，他已经回到了半躺在操作席里的身体里。一旁E7级别的诱饵义体从架子上跌落，接口被完全烧焦，满屋子都是高分子材料燃烧后的恶心味道，操作屏上的时间则固定在-02:55:53。  
“松井和其他鉴识按照我留下的说明，尽量将那个空间里能够捕捉到的GHOST都在加密场所脱出了。不过，即便这样，到最后也仍旧没有发现属于少佐的GHOST。”石川声音有些低哑。“虽然凭她的实力，从里面逃出来应该并不是什么很困难的事情……”  
但从少佐最近一段时间的状态来看，她接下来会做出怎样的选择，无论是作为下属还是认识多年的朋友，石川都感觉有些担心。  
他转回目光，普洛特专注而满是担忧的目光直直望着自己。石川在病床旁的椅子上坐下，替他将病服的衣领抚平。  
回过神的普洛特对于石川这亲昵的动作，露出不知如何是好的为难模样。石川曾经在虚拟空间里见到普洛特这样的表情，只不过那时，青年的双颊透出淡淡的红晕。石川悄悄勾起嘴角。  
知道这家伙「害羞」时候的表情了。  
这样想着，石川倾起身，在青年仍在游移着目光不敢看向他时，伸出左手锁住普洛特的下巴，侧过头靠上前去。  
-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：  
还有三回完结！！！  
然后就是两篇独立番外XDDD  
啊啊啊啊啊啊现在看看介绍栏目里的“只会写前2000字”真是感慨万千  
居然坚持到了最后、真是被自己感动地不得了！【踹成流星piu～☆【


	28. Chapter 28

28  
“老前辈，普洛特已经醒了？”  
敲了两下门，大声喊着推开病房拉门的斋藤脸上带着捉弄人的坏笑。他身后的帕兹和波玛则皱着眉。  
“干嘛笑这么恶心……”波玛试图离斋藤远一点，嘴里碎碎念道。  
帕兹则视线来回在石川、斋藤和普洛特三人脸上游移，眯着眼不知在思考什么。  
千钧一发之际撤回动作重新在椅子上坐好的石川，勉强没有让进来探望（？）的三人看出什么异常。普洛特的表情还停留在刚才――不如说一直停在那种稍显呆滞的样子。  
你们三个……石川转头，以锐利到完全感受不到他往常亲切的目光，回瞪着三位不速之客。  
“九课的烂摊子还没收拾完，居然还有空跑过来？”  
“反正已经攒了那么多麻烦事，不在乎这一两天了。”帕兹以一贯的嘲弄语气回应。  
“课长一回到本部就逼着我们赶紧把报告写好给他看，实在不想呆在办公室里被他捉到。”波玛抬头看着对他来说触手可及的天花板，两只义眼透出一股生无可恋的味道。  
程序集合体制造的恐慌发生之时，荒卷课长正好被困在了首相官邸。出于安全的考虑，他一直在警视厅的病毒清除作业完成后才被允许与九课联络。那时昏迷中的普洛特已经被送到医院治疗，而巴特也抢了辆车子赶回九课。  
托古萨收到课长委托，处理各种意义上的“后续事项”。  
“查清袭击本部的未知部队的来头、总结九课损失、清理内网上的病毒、给巴特的工厂大战找个不得罪六课的借口……”斋藤稍微总结了下眼下呆在本部的托古萨正焦头烂额的事情。  
“六课这帮阴险的家伙是怎么出现在这次的事件里的？”波玛到现在都没想明白。  
“不如说我们‘被卷入六课制造的混乱里’比较靠谱。”石川皱着眉头。“然后？那个程序集合体怎么样了？”  
帕兹两手一摊。  
“找不到它在网络上存在过的踪迹，就像没有出现过这玩意一样。”  
房间里五个人或长或短地叹了口气。  
“就知道会是这样。”石川心情恶劣，“这东西该不会是从哪个实验室里跑出来的试验品吧。”  
“很难说。”斋藤看向普洛特。“和那个程序最后接触到的，除了少佐之外就是你了。还记得当时的情况吗？”  
石川他们一起将目光集中到半坐在病床上的普洛特身上。  
轻轻蹙起细长的眉毛。普洛特似乎能够感受到现场这沉重的压力。“在最后，我听到一个声音说：‘……还会在这广袤的网络空间中再度相逢’这样的话语。但是……”  
“但是？”石川追问。  
普洛特露出不太确定的模样。“那声音像是直接从我的脑海中发出的一样，我无法确定……那是来自程序集合体，还是少佐。”

※

一个星期后。  
虽然除少佐以外的九课全员在接受治疗或调查或问讯之后，都陆续回到了岗位，然而九课的气氛还是和往常有些不同。  
“石川呢？”走进潜入室的帕兹来回打量一圈。  
波玛从座位上转过身。“他早上就被内务省叫去了。理由不明。”  
两人说着，看了眼正在勤奋工作中的几名后辈。相互眼神交流后，波玛站起身，穿过对他而言略显狭窄的过道，跟帕兹一起到了休息室。  
“是因为烧掉了内务省给他调查用的诱饵义体的事情？”即便在只有他们两人的场合，帕兹还是习惯性地压低声音。  
被他的神秘兮兮所感染，波玛也谨慎地看看房门才回答：“我想应该是这样。毕竟九课在这件事情里的动作不能被内务省以及六课知道……”  
内务省这边先暂且不提。一直以来，即便同是隶属公安课系列，公安九课与公安六课之间就是种合作次数远没有相互拆台次数多的恶劣关系。奉行神秘主义的公安六课，恐怕从建立开始的第一天起，就对九课这种不计后果寻找真相的作风深恶痛绝。如果六课知道这次扰乱他们收回程序集合体的是隶属九课的少佐、而作废掉他们下属工厂上百机械人的又是隶属九课的巴特的话……后果可谓相当不堪设想。  
“唯一值得庆幸的是六课所属的外务省和我们所属的内务省相互之间也是看不顺眼的状态。”波玛说。“恐怕石川是做好了有条件地向内务省坦白以获得上头的支持、让六课的抱怨偃旗息鼓这样的打算吧。”  
“是吗……”帕兹显然还在思考着。  
“你干嘛这么在意？出什么事了？”波玛问道。  
“不。没什么。”停顿了下，帕兹最后还是如此回答。而帕兹所担心的事情，在程序集合体制造的风波结束约两个月后、新浜市的樱花盛开正繁茂时，终于还是不可避免地发生了。

※

“好歹总算让那帮老头子接受了这个说法。”坐进跑车驾驶席的石川长长地叹息。能够将整个事件以这种方式结束当然再好不过。然而，石川心底也做好了相应的觉悟――今后必须更加小心谨慎地注意内务省的情报及动向，以防止他们对九课说辞的怀疑或重新调查。  
“注意到警视厅和公众网络上出现可疑的数据动向之后，考虑到可能与之前内务省依赖的神社局入侵事件有关，于是出动了诱饵义体进行调查。但没想到掉入某个不知名的防壁陷阱，不仅没能来得及调查出数据动向的始作俑者，还因为攻性防壁的数据量超出诱饵义体的计算能力，反而将诱饵义体烧毁。”坐在后排的荒卷课长似在闭目养神，不过言语间的犀利感和平时并无区别。“烧毁的诱饵义体和获得的数据、相关调查经过已经做成报告交给内务省，至于那个不知名的防壁陷阱――会在今后继续调查。”  
石川难得没有直接开车，而是双手放在方向盘上，调整自己的呼吸。“还好我们有普洛特和桧垣在事件发生前的潜入记录。半真半假的报告书最为可靠――这不是课长你经常对我们说的吗？”  
两人看着车窗外静谧无声的地下停车场。  
“话虽如此，内务省会比我们想象中更难对付的。”荒卷无奈地板着脸。  
石川伸出手扭动车钥匙，发动机启动的声音与震动盖过了他的回答。  
像是知道跟随多年的下属要说什么似的，荒卷总算收起严肃的表情，露出带点幸灾乐祸的笑容。“虽然有关个人隐私……你是为了保护普洛特才坚持要这么做的吧？”  
过了好一会，车子差不多离开内务省所在的街区，课长才听到石川绷得紧紧的声音。  
“请不要对他说多余的话。”  
坐在一路飞驰回本部的跑车里，荒卷满意地眯起眼睛。  
石川竟然对他说敬语了。真是难得一见啊。  
-tbc-


	29. Chapter 29

29  
“程序集合体”制造的一系列非法侵入攻击事件，最终以相当含糊其辞的方式被草草收场。  
在现场直播的众议院全体会议上接受质询时，内务省大臣吞吞吐吐给不出准确理由的可疑模样，也引起了新滨市市民的强烈反感。网络和聊天室里针对这次的莫名事件而制作出来的捏他集锦更是层出不穷。  
“就国民的反应而言――盲人摸象般地从中抽取一个点或切面，将严肃事件极端娱乐化，从中获得其余民众的欢呼认可，而产生一无所知的民众反而才是全知全能的错觉――这跟笑脸男那时候根本没什么两样嘛！”  
坐在沙发里的巴特一边捏着握力计，一边不屑地瞥了眼电视里正播放的调查合集。  
“不过这些捏他集锦的完成度倒是比以前好很多了。”素子反倒津津有味地看个不停。  
“那只是因为视频技术和七八年前相比提升了好几倍吧！和网民的创意完全没关系吧！哈哈哈哈！”

休息室远处的沙发里，帕兹、斋藤、波玛三人组远远听着素子巴特间的对话，绝望地捂住脸。  
“活跃过头。”斋藤低叹。  
“活跃过头。”波玛低叹。  
“这家伙是不是就没和少佐之外的女性有过聊天经历？”帕兹听不下去到快要掀桌了。  
从昨晚少佐突然地出现在装备室，站在鉴识身边，就像从未消失过两个星期似的观看塔奇克马的维修作业之后，巴特就变成了这样积极亢奋、胡言乱语的状态。  
“发现少佐注意的事情，立刻大发议论，等少佐回应后，一边掩饰尴尬一边放声大笑。”波玛总结道：“和幼稚园小男生吸引喜欢的女孩子注意的办法并没有什么区别啊。”  
真是――败给他了。帕兹和斋藤叹气。  
休息门被推开。看上去就心情爽朗的石川走了进来。  
“这个叛徒。”  
“这个叛徒。”  
“这个叛徒。”  
三连击刚刚完成就起了内讧。斋藤和波玛怒视着和他们说出一样台词的帕兹：“不要混进来啊你难道不是叛徒了吗？！”  
“我没有固定交往的对象啊！”帕兹也怒了，用力指向眯着眼睛在他身旁坐下的石川。“和这个人生赢家完全不一样好不好！”  
石川沉吟着摸起胡子。这么快就被这帮眼神犀利的家伙们发现了。有点难办哪。  
斋藤看着明显在思考什么的石川老前辈。  
“过来……找我们有事？”最后还是他难以忍受虚伪的平静，以及不远处巴特荒腔走板的笑声，而硬着头皮开口问道。  
石川依次各看了他们三人一眼。  
“在想我的手上都有你们哪些把柄。”  
气氛顿时变得难以形容。双眼透出杀意的帕兹、冷笑一声的斋藤、以及半张着嘴巴还没反应过来的波玛。  
帕兹最先从沙发上跳起。“三对一！干掉他！”  
“物理意义上让老前辈闭嘴！”斋藤紧随其后。  
“不能让巴特的悲剧重演！”九课最大块的波玛加入群殴。  
四人打成一团。混乱之中，素子总算将视线从电视画面上剥开，转向热闹无比的围殴现场。  
巴特在她身后，默默注视着她的背影。

“打扰了……”  
敲门数次都没人回应他的普洛特，最后只好无奈地擅自打开休息室的门。  
他有紧急的情报要向少佐汇报。然而推门而见的景象差点让他瞬间忘记此行的目的――  
斋藤踩在沙发背上，手里拿着一团棕色的、像是胡子的、不明物体。  
安静下来的休息室里只听到石川的怒吼：“斋藤！还给我！”  
“这玩意是可拆卸的吗？！”斋藤拿着手里不知怎么被拽下的东西，像是受到了精神攻击。  
“你不知道吗？我和波玛的眼球也是可以这么拆下来的。”像是为了添乱，巴特咻地一下就拽下左边的瓶盖义眼。  
“没错没错！”波玛真诚地两只义眼都放在了手心，企图让斋藤看个明白。  
“你的义体化率低到连可拆卸部件都不知道吗？”帕兹一脸正色，“我也有可以拆下来的……”  
“你就算了！闭嘴！”斋藤飞快地把胡子还给石川，而石川以更快的速度给装了回去。  
房间里狡猾多端的老前辈们纷纷闭嘴，拼命眼神示意普洛特，无声地催促他赶紧说点什么。  
每到这种时刻，普洛特总会反思自己的社会经验是不是太不足够了……他尽量露出和平时差不多的笑容，对上石川尴尬躲闪的眼神。  
“前辈不戴胡子的样子和网络空间中的形象很像呢。”  
“是吗？！”不等石川有所回应，巴特反倒先喊出声。“我都没见到过，少佐，网络空间里石川前、辈、是什么样子的？”  
素子轻轻笑着。“这么好奇的话，你和他打一架然后连接通信看看不就知道了。”  
“别想得太轻松！”石川恶狠狠说着。“有本事你们就来啊！”  
“哦哦，恭敬不如从命！”巴特也一脸欢乐地朝石川他们的沙发冲了过去。  
普洛特连忙拦住又要混战起来的前辈们。“少佐，巴特前辈，课长有紧急联络事项，现在正在办公室等你们。斋藤、波玛两位前辈，预定的新人狙击测试还有十五分钟开始，请到地下测试场就位。石川前辈……”  
他看着石川唇边略微有些蓬乱的胡子，有点忍不住嘴角微笑的弧度。  
“松井鉴识有事和您讨论，请马上到整备室A。”  
看着跟随普洛特离开的石川的背影，休息室里剩下的九课成员们发出意味不明的叹息。  
“真是好孩子啊……普洛特。”  
“比我们这些老油条体贴多了。”  
“原来不止我觉得离开九课的话我们很难适应一般人的生活啊！”  
“那时当然。除了有家室的托古萨，我们几个已经……”说到这里，巴特停了下来。  
几个人面面相觑。  
“托古萨呢？怎么感觉……”  
很久没看到他了？  
-tbc-


	30. Chapter 30

30  
略嫌粗糙的指腹。  
摩挲唇边时传来的似是温热的感觉。  
沉默无言但又饱含千言万语的注视……  
虚拟空间中只有一面之缘的男人面孔浮现出来。和现实中的石川前辈的样子并不相同，却又神似。除了――  
突兀出现在男人下巴上、和石川前辈完全相同的深色胡子。

普洛特一下子睁开眼，从被窝里坐起，迟迟没能从睡梦中的景象里回过神。

※

由于早上莫名其妙的梦境，普洛特被惊醒后，即便看到闹钟上时间还不到清晨5点，也无法再产生睡意。  
他干脆起身，梳洗。整理完成后，离开家朝九课本部出发。  
提前两小时到达办公场所。

冬天还留了一点小尾巴，在这宿寒未褪的清晨。被摩天高楼掩住的极远的地平线，透过寂寥无人的街道，隐约可以看到即将升起的朝阳所带来的苍色黎明。  
即便身着单薄的衬衫西服套装、也不会觉得寒冷的普洛特，在走出地铁站时，被突袭般的冷风吹乱整齐拢在脑后的长发。他有些后悔没戴帽子或者围巾。  
呵出的白气在风中瞬刻消散。普洛特朝本部正门快步走去。与不久前企图袭击九课的不明组织部队交战的痕迹还残留在正门附近，普洛特看着焦黑的子弹擦痕，不由得陷入思考。  
在囚禁了数个高度义体化人类的GHOST之前，程序集合体将包括公安九课在内的重要隐秘机关或组织的所在地，丢进网络世界的汪洋。当第一个收到情报的过激组织选择好想要袭击的对象后，便将目标地址从情报中删除，再将其余的地址发送给下一个组织。而原件和复制件在这一过程中，每次情报交换完成后便被瞬间覆盖销毁，如此成语接龙般地将信息传递下去。结果，每个想要制造混乱的组织都不会知道其余同类想要袭击的目标，而在最大程度上保证了突袭行动的相对独立性。  
“这算是因由程序而进化了的STAND ALONE COMPLEX吗……”普洛特喃喃自语。  
“在想什么？”  
身后传来再熟悉不过的中年男人的声音。普洛特稍稍一愣，回头看去，果然是带着笑意的石川。  
“前辈，早上好。”普洛特很有礼貌地打着招呼。却发现石川的表情似乎一下子不怎么愉快。  
“已经说过好几遍了。”石川无奈地，“不必叫我前辈，也不用这么客气。”  
这样子根本没有恋人间的感觉嘛。  
普洛特认真地瞪大眼睛。“但是，您确实是前辈，而且礼仪周正是在人类社会生存下去的非常基本的要求。”  
到底是在哪里被灌输的这些说法啊？！石川不知道第几次在心底默默埋怨起BCMC那种乱来的机构。“你看看我们和招来的新人。九课是实力至上的攻性组织，不要拘泥于世间的观念与想法。”  
顿了顿，石川摸着胡子，接着补充：“况且，对每个人都是前辈的称呼，根本分不清你在叫谁啊……”  
从石川口中听到的说法和BCMC的教导激烈冲突着，令普洛特陷入了矛盾的境地。他当然知道九课的作风与性质，只是、一直以来他都以辅助职务作为自己的定位，从未考虑过他也可以像其他成员那样，更加直白地显示自己的想法。不过……  
听到最后，普洛特皱起细长的眉毛。前辈更像是在抱怨，自己对他和对其他前辈的称呼都是一样的……？  
应该不会吧？普洛特一边跟随着石川的脚步，一边看着男人高大可靠的背影。  
前辈应该不会有这种――像是撒娇一样的――想法的吧？  
在电梯前停下脚步。石川按下去办公室的楼层，转身看着仍在思考的普洛特。“怎么样？”  
“哎？”普洛特不知所措。  
石川板起脸，无声地催促普洛特似的。  
普洛特无意识地深呼吸下，吞吞吐吐说出自己的猜测：“那么……今后，我会特别称呼您，和其他前辈的称呼都……不一样，可以吗？”  
虽然仍然用了恭敬至极的敬语，不过石川已经很满意了。  
他满足地点点头。却在听到普洛特接下来的话时差点没被口水呛住。  
普洛特开心地笑起来。“那么，以后我就叫您‘石川前辈’好了！石川前辈，请多指教。”  
电梯提示音打断了两人间无法相通的对话。里面靠着墙壁的人影让在门外正要踏进电梯的石川和普洛特吓了一跳。  
“前辈，早上好！”普洛特完全是惯性地说出口。仔细看了看，他才认出这是瘦了一大圈的陀古萨。九课公认的居家好男人面容憔悴，眼睛周围阴影浓重，只有连日加班才能制造出的效果。  
“早。”陀古萨有气无力地回应。石川按下上升键，拍拍陀古萨的肩膀。“最近辛苦你了。”  
“好在少佐回来了，不然报告书就能让我写到胃出血。”陀古萨捂着胸口，突然抬起眼。“等下，我要下班回家的，为什么电梯又升上来了？！”  
罪魁祸首的石川笑而不语。  
正在此时，三人的电子脑通信同时响起。是课长的声音。  
「新滨3区发生爆炸案。和之前发生过的两起类似，有连续作案的可能性。东，普洛特，去现场勘查，同时和现场的警察交接，有人证物证的话全部带回本部。」  
「收到。」普洛特和石川、陀古萨眼神交流了下，随即按下停止键，跑出电梯。透过逐渐合起的门扉，隐约能看到从走廊尽头匆匆跑过来的东的身影。  
“要开始锻炼新人了吗？”石川对荒卷的安排感觉有些疑惑。  
“最近少佐时常不见人影，课长大概觉得很难办吧。”陀古萨干脆放弃了回家的念头，电梯到达后，跟着石川一起走向办公室。  
“而少佐怨念的是明明已经三月底了，申请的预算报表还没有批准的迹象。”  
“干脆罢工好了。”石川唯恐天下不乱。  
“就怕少佐也是这么想的。”陀古萨苦笑。

和之前相似、然而已经不同的日常。  
失去了很多东西，却又得到了更多。萦绕于心头的复杂思绪，让石川不由得摊开手掌，注视掌心的纹路。  
曾经有虚拟数据聚合而成的透明泪滴，盛放在这掌心之中。他还记得被那泪水的光芒刺痛时的感触。青年毫无隐瞒的正直灵魂――即便是被冠以“生化人试作型”的称谓，然而却同样能够接受、也应该接受爱意，不是吗？  
石川微微眯起眼，像是在隐藏不想被其他人发现的，满是温柔的笑容。  
-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [完结感想]  
完结万岁！！！【为自己撒花XDDD  
实在没想到这篇会是完成的第3个中篇，简直要泪流满面【嚎  
虽然一开始是出于“普洛特好可爱怎么这么可爱”这种极为肤浅的动机w  
不过真正写完回头一看、不仅妄想出了石川和普洛特的剧情、  
还把九课的各位都给恶搞了一通、真是好开心啊！【踹！！！  
尤其巴特更是继承了SAC系列的苦逼属性，因为少佐就轻易改变心情的巴特不愧妻管严性格【噗噗噗噗
> 
> 写这篇的过程中，重新看了攻壳系列作品大概有十五次左右吧……  
每次都能发现新的东西  
真是非常经典的作品和系列啊。  
写最终回的时候，IG出了动画再开的新闻  
开心到不得了！  
又有攻壳看了的人生实在太幸福了！  
活着就会有好事情发生，认真活下去吧！【wwww
> 
> 虽然完全是自己一时兴起的结果  
不过为了提高完成度，多扯点名词术语显得时髦值高一些【  
恶补了很多资料和科技新闻【虽然并不能看出什么效果【  
感觉自己在码字方面又稍微成长了一点，嗯！
> 
> 最后，虽然本篇的读者并不是很多  
感谢各位的阅读、留言、评分、点赞、推荐了m(_ _)m  
大家的留言对我来说是非常重要的宝物  
能够在广阔的网络空间中与各位相逢，真是太好了XDD
> 
> 之后会有两篇独立番外  
[删除]从第一章就定下来了番外内容也是XDDD[/删除]  
那么，接下来  
希望我们会在其他的篇章里再次相逢吧！  
非常感谢大家m(_ _)m  
[2015/11/12～2017/04/07]


End file.
